RWBY SongFics
by ToughGirlGGBG
Summary: Just a series of One Shots based off of songs, EXCLUDING THE LYRICS. LISTENING TO THE SONGS WHILE READING IS HIGHLY RECOMMENDED! ALSO, FEEL FREE TO RECOMMEND SONGS! Pairings: Sun x Blake (Side Adam), Ruby x Jaune, Weiss x Neptune, Ren x Nora, Mercury x Emerald, Yang x Sage, Raven x Tai Yang, Summer x Qrow (Ratings Vary!) (Difficulty writing others. Sorry! :( )
1. The Last Night (BlackSun & Taurus)

Guess who found a loophole for positing my SongFics?! This GAL! Alright, so pretty much, I've been seeing fanfictions based off of songs. And guess what? If I don't use the lyrics, I'm technically not copyrighting anything! So, if I get told by the website owners to take this down again, I will **_not_** be very impressed because off all the other stories like this one.

Anyways, here they are, reposted, and the best way to be able to understand these is to listen to the songs while reading them. This one, is based off of **The Last Night by Skillet. ** And honestly, it will confuse you for the first few because I really don't want to rewrite them. So please, listen to the songs while reading these.

Anyways! ENJOY! Also! Each **0-0** = new verse

p.s.: I'm taking a bit of a break from writing chapter stories like **Protecting You** and **RWBY OC's Backgrounds.** I got a serious case of writers block. But since these are based off of something, I should be able to get these done. Again, sorry!

 _ **Song: The Last Night, By Skillet**_

 _ **Pairing: Sun x Blake/Blake x Adam**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sun sat on the top branch of a tree. Waiting patiently for the girl he was secretly in love with, but who was also seeing someone. Someone he knew wasn't good for her. He was toxic. A poison that couldn't be cured with a simple antidote. He sighed as he recalled the call he had just gotten from her not long ago. Asking him to meet her at the park he was at now. He smiled though, pushing away the thoughts of Adam when Blake approached. He jumped from the tree landing in front of her, and scaring her a little bit.

"Hey Bella." She smiled. But it was weak, and saddened.

"Sun." He tilted his head slightly.

"Blake, what's wrong?" She just shook her head. His tail twitched behind him, her ears fell, but were hidden by her bow that was placed on raven locks of hair.

"Its... Well... I..." She took a deep breath. "I can't see you anymore." He was confused. "I'm sorry. This is it." He felt furious. Her amber eyes weren't bright like they used to be.

"What aren't you telling me." He said. Running a hand through his blond hair. She shook her head but couldn't look him in the eyes. He then noticed the long sleeves she was wearing.

"I'm telling you everything! I'm sorry..." She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm. Near the wrists, she winced. He didn't even grab hard.

"Blake-" He looked at her, and let go of her wrist, then saw her holding it. He raised an eyebrow, then grabbed her wrist.

"Sun- Please- No!" He then lifted up the sleeves. Revealing cuts, some fresh, others were scarring.

"Oh my God..." The monkey Faunus looked at her wrists. Grey eyes clouding. "Blake... Why didn't you tell me?" He looked her in the eyes. Then saw the tears. He lifted her wrist up to his lips and placed a kiss on them. She then let it out, and cried. He wrapped his arms around her. Hugging her.

 **0-0**

This was what upset Sun the most. When Blake sat beside him on his couch, holding her against his shoulder as she cried softly. He sighed as he looked up at his clock. And noticed her looking at it to.

"I... I need to go..." She tried to get up, but Sun held her there.

"No. You're staying here." She tried to fight him, but knew it would be useless, so, she just sat there, nodding.

 **0-0**

"Why do you do this Blake!?" Adam looked at her. His eyes blazing, and a hand running through his red hair. Making sure not to catch his hand on his horns.

"Why do I do what?" She tried to fight back. He just growled at her.

"This is all your damn fault!" He then sighed. "It's either yours, or that damn monkeys..." She stood there. "Everything is fine though." He sighed and put his hands on his hips. "It's just a phase..." She felt the tears coming to her eyes. She just turned, and walked out of the apartment. Tears filling her eyes. She pulled out her phone, and pulled up Sun's contact.

"Hello?" She heard a voice on the other end.

"Hey. It's me, please. Just meet me in the park..." She heard him sigh.

"Of course." She hung up, and put her phone away. Walking towards the park.

 **0-0**

Sun stretched his arms a small amount. Blake was laying against him, sleeping peacefully. She was always a deep sleeper after a fight with Adam, and with all the crying as well. So, he grabbed her wrists. And sighed as he got a better look at the cuts and bruises on them. He then felt a sting in the corner of his eyes, noticing the feeling of wanting to cry. He kissed her wrist, and then wrapped his arms around her, then laid down, having her sleeping on top of him, and soon, he fell asleep as well.

 **0-0**

He knew he shouldn't of let her go that morning. But how was he supposed to keep her there, she had gotten up while he was sleeping and left, not saying a word. But he knew, he knew that she had gone back to him. And he knew, he knew he would go to her place tonight, and get her. Get her to leave the man who was a poison. A poison that was slowly killing her.

Sun sat on the windowsill to her room. He watched as Blake walked into her room. Crying, and leaning against the door. That was when he did it, he climbed into her room, through the window, then leaned against it.

"Sun!" She whispered. But it was a yell for help as well, she ran up to him, and hugged him.

"Hey..." He hugged her back. Though Blake and Adam's relationship wasn't physically abusive, it was still abusive. As he held her tight, he whispered softly. His tail wrapped around her lovingly.

 **0-0**

He had gotten her out of there. He had gotten her out of that house. At least for a night.

"I love you." He said as they laid together on the couch. He looked at her through the corner of his eyes, and Blake was smiling.

"I... I love you to Sun..." He smiled, and held her close, and that was when it happened, the sweet kisses, the passionate and loving touches, and the two finally caved in, to both love and desire. And as they laid, tangled in the sheets, the two once more proclaimed there love for each other.

"You won't go back. Right?" She looked at him.

"I have to." He looked at her, with love, and hurt. "I have to get my clothes and belongings, I have to have some stuff here you know!" He smiled and nodded.

"We should go. Now." She nodded. And the two got dressed, and went back to the apartment where she was running from.

 **0-0**

Why? Why did they have to go back at that time? Why did that man have to be there. Why did Sun jump in front of her?

"Miss. Wukong?" Blake looked up at her.

"It's Belladonna. But yes, I'm here for Sun Wukong." The doctor looked at her.

"You may see him now. He's doing well." She nodded.

"Thank you. Thank you do much!" She walked to the room that Sun was being held in, and upon entering, ran to his side, and held his hand.

"Babe?" She looked at him and cried a little more.

"You're okay..." He nodded.

"Of course I am!" Blake looked at him. "Just know... I won't let you say goodbye." He placed his hands on the side of her faces. "And I'll be your reason why!" Blake nodded, and smiled a little, wiping away her tears.

 **0-0**

Sun smiled as he watched her walk down the aisle, his heart swelling. Blake was wearing a beige dress with a black sash and lace design. And when she approached him finally, and they recited their vows, he smiled at her. And she smiled at him.

"This is her last night alone." He recited his vows. "Her last night away from the ones who love her." They smiled at one another, and the two smiled at each other. And finally, gave each other a kiss. Sealing their vows with a kiss.


	2. I Won't Say It (I'm In Love) (BlackSun)

Alright! Guys! Recommendations are closed for now! Keep those ideas in your heads for now! But I have some from before that I need to finish. Also! If anyone has an OC that they ship with Mercury, and would like to get see get picked on by Emerald, PM me!

Anyways! ENJOY! Also! Each **0-0** = new verse

I'm taking a bit of a break from writing chapter stories like **Protecting You** and **RWBY OC's Backgrounds.** I got a serious case of writers block. But since these are based off of something, I should be able to get these done. Again, sorry!

 _ **Song: I Won't Say It (I'm In Love), From the Disney movie Hercules, sung my Mag.**_

 _ **Pairing: Sun x Blake**_

 _ **Rated: K+**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Blake let out a sigh as she sat on her bed in her room with her teammates. They weren't students anymore, they were full-fledged officers of the law. She smiled to herself though, a certain blond boy with a monkey tail, kept running through her head. Her friend and partner Yang, noticed her look, a smirk donned the violet eyed girls face as she tugged the raven haired girls ears.

"You should just say it kitty!" Blake looked at her, then amber eyes turned to slits.

"Yang, no-" She sighed as the busty blonde stood on a chair and started to sing.

"You're in love~!" Blake rolled her eyes. "I know you are~!" Blake rolled her eyes, grateful when their other teammates entered the room.

"Yang, why are you standing on a chair?" Weiss asked, running a hand through her long white pony tail.

"Yeah, what are ya talking about sis?" Ruby asked, silver eyes pure and innocent, her short black hair with the red tips falling into her face.

"Oh nothin'~!" She smirked at her sister and Weiss. "Blake's just in lo-" Blake shot a threatening glare at Yang, then Weiss' blue eyes widened.

"Oh?" She looked at her. Smirking. "That's some valuable information." She then smiled oh so innocently at Blake. "Information that Neptune would _love_ to hear!" Blake glared more at her team. Ruby then started to squeal and jump.

"Oh! This is great!" She then looked around, running to her bedside table. "I'll make some cookies to celebrate!" Blake let out a groan and pinched the bridge of her nose, her cat ears twitching angrily under her bow.

 **0-0**

"I don't know why you deny it-" Weiss started, but stopped as she noticed Blake's glare. The two were off to meet up with Neptune. And Sun.

"I'm not in love." Weiss rolled her eyes. "It's cliché. The two people who aren't alike but really are, falling in love." She rolled her eyes. Weiss just sighed.

"Whatever." She then smiled as she saw Neptune. He wasn't hard to miss with his blue hair, and they soon approached him.

"Hey snow angel." He placed a small kiss on Weiss' forehead, his blue eyes sparkling with delight. "Blake. Sun's over in that tree, I can't get him down. Wanna help a guy out?" Blake rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Of course." Neptune said his thanks, and when Blake walked over to try and coax Sun out of the tree, Neptune placed his arm around Weiss' shoulders.

"Why can't she just admit it? It's so frustrating!" Weiss complained, and Neptune chuckled.

"Y'know how stubborn she is." Weiss sighed.

"I know." The two then walked over to where Sun and Blake were. Sun's grey eyes were bright and wide.

 **0-0**

 _She didn't know why. She didn't know how. How did this... This man... Make her feel like this? This was love. She knows- knew it was. She sighed. A tear falling down her cheek._

That was why Blake felt like this. She had been in love, or she had thought she was, and all it ended up being was her crying. She looked up ahead, Sun was walking beside Neptune and Weiss. And looking at him, his tail swaying behind him, and the side glance he was giving Neptune and Weiss as they talked, it made her feel warm. And happy. She didn't know why it did, was she in love? Again? She shook the thought out of her mind.

"Get a grip Blake." She growled to herself. Sun had noticed how she had fallen behind, and had stopped walking so she could catch up to him. He simply smiled at her, and the two walked beside one another. His tail eventually sneaking it's way around her waist. She didn't push it away, even though she knew this was a sign of love and affection.

 **0-0**

"Just admit it!" Yang said as they all sat in their small apartment together, it had been awhile since they graduated and moved out of the academy, the four girls now all shared an apartment.

"Admit what?" Blake asked. Yang groaned.

"You know what!" Her eyes seemed to glow red. "That you love Sun!" Blake shook her head.

"Can't you just let it go?" The blonde shook her head.

"No! You won't let yourself be happy! Just because that one guy was like that, doesn't mean they all are!" Blake looked at her.

"No." Yang yelled in frustration.

"You're worse then Ruby!" Yang then got up and walked out of the living room and into her room. Blake sighed. Maybe Yang was right. Maybe she should admit to Sun.

 **0-0**

Yang wanted to scream. They were at a small party. And Blake was standing with Sun, they were talking and laughing. And flirting. She knew they were! And she could feel the sexual tension from where she was. Noticing that Sun had stepped away for a minute, Yang marched up to Blake and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You're flirting. You're sighing. And I swear to GOD you're swooning!" Yang sighed and let go of the girl. "Just say you're in love!" Blake shook her head.

"Yang. Let. It. Go." Letting out a small scream Yang rubbed her temple.

"Blake. Even Ruby has admitted that she love's Jaune. Just. Say. You. Love. Sun!" Blake shook her head.

"I won't say something that isn't right." Blake couldn't look Yang in the eyes as she said that.

"Yeah. Right." Yang then walked away from Blake. "Whatever. I give up!" She threw her arms in the air and walked off. Leaving Blake alone with her thoughts.

 **0-0**

Shaking her head, Blake walked into her room, and leaned against the door.

"Fine. I'll admit it." She whispered to herself. "I'm in love." And that was all she said, leaving it for another conversation to admit to Sun, and to her team, how she felt about him. She sighed and laid down on her bed, closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	3. Memories Of You (Qrow x Summer)

Alright! Guys! Recommendations are closed for now! Keep those ideas in your heads for now! But I have some from before that I need to finish. Also! If anyone has an OC that they ship with Mercury, and would like to get see get picked on by Emerald, PM me!

There will be one more update today! Then I will have uploaded all of the ones that I have done to this moment!

Anyways! ENJOY! Also! Each **0-0** = new verse

I'm taking a bit of a break from writing chapter stories like **Protecting You** and **RWBY OC's Backgrounds.** I got a serious case of writers block. But since these are based off of something, I should be able to get these done. Again, sorry!

 _ **Song: Memories Of You, By Sapphire (Cover).**_

 _ **Pairing: Qrow x Summer**_

 _ **Rated: K+**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Qrow and Summer sat with their backs against a tree, gazing into the light of the moon. They both sat on the dewy grass with formal clothes on, not giving a care. Qrow glanced at the silver eyed beauty with his faded red gaze, and smiled, he had an arm wrapped around her, and couldn't help but twirl a lock of her hair around his finger. The young girl just looked up at him, rolling her eyes._

 _"What?" Summer asked. Raising an eyebrow._

 _"Nothing." He smiled._

 _"Hm. Right." He smiled more, loving the way that her eyes glowed in the moonlight._

 _"Hey, sorry, but you are a very beautiful woman Summer." She sighed, then yawned, closing her eyes, she leaned against him._

 _"Whatever..." She quickly fell asleep, and he smiled at the young Huntress, and placed a loving kiss on her head, the small hairs on his chin brushing against her forehead._

 **0-0**

Qrow ran a hand through his graying black hair. He walked around a small village, looking for any information he could. He let out a sigh of annoyance as he held his folded scythe to the sky, just in time to stop a sword from cutting his back.

"Let's just get this over with." He said as he fought the masked man, and when he was down on the ground, Qrow took a drink from his flask. Then placed his boot on the mans back. "I really want to get home." Qrow said as he now admired a picture of his niece, Yang. And the one that was secretly more, Ruby.

"Alright! I'll tell you everything!" Qrow nodded, and listened to the intel given to him by this man, and walked away, after of course, leaving a life threatening wound on the mans leg. He just walked away, but slowly, he felt it. The sobering feeling of pain. Not physical, but emotional. He knew he was getting sober, so he took another swig of whiskey, grimacing a little at the taste. He then looked at the nearby inn, and walked in. Paying for a room, then laying in the bed. He sighed, and looked at the ceiling, but all he saw at that point was the beautiful face of the women he loved. A silent tear fell, and he got up. Knowing he had to continue his job. Continue to protect Vale. Continue to protect the ones closet to him. Be there for them, unlike he was for Summer.

 **0-0**

 _Laughing at the joke that came from the young boys mouth, Qrow smiled at the girl, his new partner. And the leader of team STRQ. He smiled as she then covered her face with her white hood._

 _"That... That was pretty funny!" Qrow felt his heart swell._

 _"Really?" She nodded._

 _"Yeah!" He smiled more as they walked around the forest more. They were here with the rest of their team on a mission to clear out a small herd of Beowolves._

 _"No ones really found them that funny before." She smiled._

 _"I like your jokes!" He smiled, then walked over to a tree. And pulling out the small knife that Summer kept in her side pocket, he carved a Q and a B into the tree. Then offered the knife to Summer._

 _"Here." She gladly took the knife, and carved two S' below his own initials._

 _"This tree is officially ours!" Qrow smiled nodding at the girls enthusiasm._

"Yeah. It is." Qrow said, choking on his words. He was standing at that same tree, but moss now covered the letters. But they were still vaguely noticeable. He ran his fingers over them.

 **0-0**

 _"Qrow, move!" Qrow turned and saw a speeding white light come towards him, pushing him out of the way. Just in time to, as the sharp claws of a Ursa Major came down on him._

 _"Holy crap!" He looked over at Summer, and was relieved to see she wasn't injured in any way. "Are you alright?" He asked anyways, and was relieved when she shook her head._

 _"I'm fine. Are you?" He nodded._

 _"Yeah. All because of you, you damn hero!" She rolled her eyes at him and playfully pushed him. He then leaned forward, placing a kiss on her lips, which she returned happily._

 _Brushing away a tear, Qrow stood with a very young Ruby in his arms, barely a year old, careful not to wake the sleeping child. He walked over to Tai Yang._

 _"I... I can't do this..." He whispered, and handed the young child to Tai Yang, who was holding a young Yang's hand. "I... I can't be the father she needs..." He choked on his words. Tai Yang simply nodded, and walked off. Both children were to young to remember, and as they got older, they would completely forget Qrow's real relationship to Ruby. He stood at Summer's grave. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. "So... So... Sorry." He wiped a tear. "Why wasn't I there? I could have saved you!" He almost yelled. "But no... You were a hero, and... And-" He started to cry. Unable to hold them back any longer. "Now you're gone! Dead!" His knees gave out, and he sobbed. Louder then intended._

 **0-0**

 _Qrow smiled at Summer as she slept in his arms, facing him, frowning in her sleep._

 _"I love you..." He mumbled, but Summer smiled._

 _"I love you to." He smiled. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. Smiling to himself as he fell asleep, happy with that little kiss that would most likely seal their fate together._

Qrow rubbed his eyes as he stood up, a random girl beside him, obviously, he wasn't in his bed. He quickly got dressed, and hopped out the window, using his Semblance mid air, and flying off.

Landing gracefully in his room, he laid down on his bed. But almost instantly, Summer entered his mind.

"I'll love you until the end of time..." He mumbled into the darkness of his room.

 **0-0**

Qrow walked behind his 'niece'. Ruby was happily telling him all about her time at Signal, and all the friends she had made. He smiled and laughed when needed.

" _Qrow..._ " He looked around the street.

" _Summer_?" He whispered, but no reply, and she wasn't seen either.

"Uncle Qrow?" Qrow's heart let out a small cry as the word hit him.

"Yeah sweetie?" He smiled at the girl as she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Are you okay?" Qrow nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She nodded. And walked with him for awhile, but quickly ran up ahead once again. He couldn't help but see it in her, the way that slowly, she was gaining certain qualities from him. Personality wise. He looked down at the ground and watched a tear fall from his own eyes, onto the ground, leaving a small mark on the ground. Qrow, pretending that it wasn't a tear, looked up at the sky. "Huh. We might get a sun shower!" Ruby looked around with wonder. And he cracked a smile. Even though she was so much like Summer, right down to the bone, he still saw himself in her. He sighed. And they continued to walk, walking to the training grounds they had set up to help Ruby with using her scythe. Which she had fondly named, Crescent Rose.

 **0-0**

Qrow took a deep breath. Enjoying the sweet scent that came from the roses that were growing around him. He smiled as he leaned down and looked at one, adoring it's white colour. Walking away from his spot, he came to a clearing, a stone laid at the edge of the cliff, a name written on it that he soon wouldn't forget.

"Hey Summer." He smiled and placed the rose on the grave. "It's spring, almost summer again." He sighed. "Your birthdays coming up as well." A weak smile graced his face. "Tai and I are about to see the girls off, their going to Vale for the weekend with a friend." He sighed and looked at the stone. "Man, I wish you could see her." He sat down. "She's so much like you. Almost identical with her looks. She has my chin though." He rubbed it. And continued to talk to the deceased women.

 **0-0**

 _"Promise you won't die on me?" Summer asked as Qrow smiled at her._

 _"I promise." He rested a hand on Summers stomach. "After all, I have two ladies to look after now." Summer rolled her eyes._

 _"We don't even know the gender! Now get going you dork." He smiled and kissed her._

 _"I'll be back before you know it!" She nodded._

 _"You better be!" He then walked away, leaving behind Summer and Tai Yang, and as well as his young niece._

 _"I'll find you Raven." He whispered to himself as he walked away from his family. "I promise I will!" And with that, he started his search._

 _By the time he came back, a little girl was waiting for him. Laying in her mothers arms. He couldn't help but drop his scythe as he saw Summer sitting on the bed with the baby in her arms._

 _"What took so long?" She asked. Smiling weakly._

 _"I was only gone for three months..." He counted, she should have been seven months along by now. But here it was, the little bundle of joy they had been waiting for. Summer looked crestfallen._

 _"She was two months early Qrow." She stroked the babies head. "We feared she would die, she was so little and fragile." He nodded, then sat beside them. "Meet Ruby Rose." He raised an eyebrow._

 _"Not Branwen?" She shook her head._

 _"Not until we get married." He smiled._

 _"Will you marry me?" She rolled her eyes._

 _"Took you long enough." She placed a kiss on the tired mans forehead, and quietly, the two curled up together, their little girl sleeping between them._

 **0-0**

 _"No! You have to be lying!" Qrow shouted. "No!" The young Hunter looked at the ground._

 _"I'm sorry Mr. Branwen...but we've been looking for over two months. And there had been no sign of her, we must quit the search. And we must pronounce her dead. I'm sorry for your loss." And with that, he turned and left. Qrow slammed the door, then slid against the wall. Covering his eyes._

 _"Qrow?" Tai Yang entered the room, messy blond hair, and concerned blue eyes._

 _"She's... She's gone..." Was all Qrow could say. They were going to be married soon. In three days time. And now, in three days time, they would lay her in the ground. She was always light to him, always bright and happy and smiling. And now, his light, she was gone._

Qrow sighed as he downed another drink from his flask. Not much kept him from drinking anymore. Ruby was gone off now, off with Yang. While he was there, in his and Summers old house that they had shared with Tai Yang after Raven's disappearance. And he sat on that same couch, and drank away his sorrows. How was he supposed to go on without her? He had thought of just ending it. Embracing death, but he knew he couldn't. Not as long as Ruby was alive. He would stay strong. And fight. Risk his life to keep everyone safe. It was his job, not only as an 'Uncle', but as a Hunter. He sighed, grasping the feeling that he would get around Summer. The warmness of her smile. And the love it made him feel.

 **0-0**

"And that's all that's happened!" Qrow stood in front of the grave. Smiling with poison and spite. "You were my love, my friend, and we made a pretty great team!" His fake smiled dropped. "Not only as Team STRQ, but as team Summer and Qrow. Two halves of a whole. I love you babe." He crouched in front of the stone, and kissed his hand, then placed it on the cold marble stone. "I always will." A caring and loving smile graced his lips. "Whelp, I gotta go! That crazy kid of yours is getting herself in to deep." He then turned and walked away from the stone.

" _I love you to Qrow..."_ He turned around, and swear to God, he saw her. He just smiled though, and ran off. Hoping to catch up to the kids quickly.


	4. Accidentally In Love (Listed In Chapter)

Alright! Guys! Recommendations are closed for now! Keep those ideas in your heads for now! But I have some from before that I need to finish. Also! If anyone has an OC that they ship with Mercury, and would like to get see get picked on by Emerald, PM me!

Alright! Last update! Sorry to spam you guys!

Anyways! ENJOY! Also! Each **0-0** = new verse

I'm taking a bit of a break from writing chapter stories like **Protecting You** and **RWBY OC's Backgrounds.** I got a serious case of writers block. But since these are based off of something, I should be able to get these done. Again, sorry!

 _ **Song: Accidentally In Love, By Counting Crows**_

 _ **Pairings: Emerald x Mercury, Neptune x Weiss, Yang x Sage, Jaune x Ruby, Ren x Nora, Adam x Blake x Sun, Qrow x Summer**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Emerald just sat there, listening to Mercury's pointless rambles. She had completely tuned him out, in favour of thinking about nothing in particular.

"Hey? Emerald? Are you listening?" She was pulled out of her thoughts by Mercury's piercing inky gaze. She then turned her eyes cold, the red fading.

"Why would I want to listen to your voice?" She asked, flipping one of the strands of her green hair behind her back. She looked over at him. She didn't know why, but the way his fingers ran through his grey hair, it made her feel... Love. When she was around him, she felt loved. Not paying attention, she was surprised as his lips came in contact with hers, and his arms wrapped around her hips. His pale skin seemed even more pale against her dark tone.

"What the hell?" After coming to her senses, she pushed him away, he just laughed.

"What's the problem baby?" She just rolled her eyes.

"You." Was all she said, then walked away from him.

"You want me!" She just let out a groan and continued to walk. Talk about being accidentally in love.

 **0-0**

Weiss sat on a bench. Just thinking. She let out a sigh though as her thoughts drifted to a certain blue haired dork. She giggled at the thought of how his blue eyes lit up when she accepted his offer to meet him at the park. But, she knew that she saw something in him, but love... There was no way!

"Hey Snow Angel!" Weiss' heart skipped a beat as the blue eyed man walked up to her.

"Hello Neptune. I see you are doing well?" He smiled and nodded. Then, the two walked off.

 **0-0**

Yang couldn't help but laugh, Sage was on the back of her bike, dark hands holding on to her slim waist. She just laughed. Imagining the fear in his gold eyes, and the way his green hair was flowing in the wind. She had been nice enough to put her blond hair in a ponytail. Her violet eyes held amusement in them.

"Can't you go slower?!" Sage yelled. She shook her head.

"Nope!" She turned slightly. "We won't follow the world! The world will follow after us!" He shook his head.

"That doesn't make any sense!" She laughed.

"That's the point babe!" She smiled as she shifted gears and went faster on the bike. The tall man yelling behind her.

 **0-0**

Weiss was _not_ impressed. She was like snow, she was meant to just fall gently to the ground, and be left there. Forgotten. She was to not stand out, just simply obey her father. But Neptune wasn't having any of that. He took every moment to show her off to his friends. The same with Sun. Her and Blake had similar ways of thinking in some aspects. Just stay hidden, and in her case, do as you're told. But Neptune wouldn't let her. He was proud of her, he was happy around her. Actually, that's an understatement, he was _joyous_ to be around her! The amount of coolness she possessed in his eyes was enough to rival his. And he knew it wasn't right, they weren't even together yet, so he knew it was bad, to be in love with her. He fell for her accidentally of course. You fall slowly, then all at once in his eyes. And he knew he was right with that analogy as he looked at the white haired beauty. Smiling like an idiot. But he didn't care.

 **0-0**

Jaune sat beside Ruby, staring at her. They were on a friendly stroll. And they had gotten ice cream. She got chocolate, and he got strawberry. He knew though, as soon as he was done his ice cream, they would continue their stroll, and then it would be over. They would return to their dorms, and continue with their lives. So, he ate as slowly as he could, and was very surprised when he and Ruby had finished around the same time, and slowly, they got up. And they resumed walking. He watched with 'heart eyes', as Nora would call it, as Ruby skipped and laughed. He felt warmth in his stomach, and remembered his mom telling him what love had felt like. And he sighed when he realized, that was what he was feeling for the black and red haired beauty in front of him, and he couldn't help but smile as her silver eyes pierced his dark blue gaze, and he chuckled as he ran a hand through his blond hair nervously.

 **0-0**

It was common knowledge Nora loved lightning and thunder. The way her turquoise eyes would light up as she watched the lightning pierce the sky, and she loved the way her orange hair would stay on end. She smiled at Ren as she was the black haired boy try and not look at the lightning. His magenta eyes not even looking up for a second.

"You know, when I see lightning." She smiled more as the boy met her gaze. "I like to think it means that one of my friends are thinking of me. To remind me that I'm never alone." Ren smiled.  
"Yes. I guess that is a sufficient idea." He then blushed and looked away though. "But you'll never be alone as long as I'm here." Nora blushed as well. She had been with him for a very long time. But they weren't together. But she was hopelessly in love with the boy.

 **0-0**

 _Qrow sighed as he saw Summer run around with her Semblance leaving behind little white rose petals._  
 _"Come on Summer! You gotta move faster then that to beat a Nevermore! Come on!" He didn't have to open his eyes to know her piercing silver ones were glaring at him, instead he just left his red ones closed. And ran a hand through his black hair._  
 _"Shut up you old crow!" Qrow couldn't help but laugh at the girl. It wasn't until he was being laid flat on the ground, the younger girl straddling him, black and red hair hanging beside his face that he stopped laughing. "Come on Qrow." She whispered smirking._

 _"Come on..." He whispered. And she leaned down and kissed him. The young couple laughing between kisses._

 **0-0**

 _Adam just rolled his eyes at the pale, black haired, golden eyed beauty in front of him._

 _"Come on Blake! You gotta jump higher then that!" He shouted at her. Eyes covered by a mask, and hands running through red hair, keeping in mind to not get caught on his horns._

 _"I'm trying as hard as I can Adam!" Blake shouted back._  
 _"Well try harder!" She sighed. Then walked over to Adam and kissed him. Even though he was hard on his girlfriend, he was helplessly in love with her... Or... Well..._

Was in love with her. She never knew he was there, which was a surprise to him, but he was there. Watching her laugh and smile with that damned monkey. They were so in love. And all he could think was that once upon a time, _they_ were the ones in love. Or, well, he was. He just sighed though. That, was once upon a time.

 **0-0**

Mercury sighed. He didn't _mean_ to fall in love with Emerald! It just happened accidentally!

 **0-0**

Sage _swore_ it was an accident! He didn't know how he fell in love with Yang! They were total opposites!

"Well, opposites _do_ attract..." He mumbled to himself. But sighed. He didn't know why he was in love with her, but, well, he was.

 **0-0**

Ren didn't know when he had fallen for the fiery red head either. All he knew was one day, he was seeing her in a different light. And thinking about her whenever he wasn't with her. He had tried dismissing these emotions, but when they kept appearing, and wouldn't leave him, he identified them as love. And quickly, concealed them. Only letting himself know of them.

 **0-0**

Ruby just laughed as her and Jaune danced with one another, and he spun her around and around the dancefloor. Knowing there was nowhere she would rather be. She had fallen for Vomit-Boy, as she and Yang had nicknamed him, it felt like so long ago, but she knew that love could do that with people. And when she started to fall in love with Jaune, she knew, even though she didn't want the feelings, they were there. And she wouldn't be able to fight them.

 **0-0**

Qrow rolled his eyes and chuckled as he sat beside Summer's tombstone. He knew she couldn't hear him most likely. Was she even there as a spirit? But he didn't care, he just enjoyed the company.

"Yeah. They've all fallen in love. Crazy teenagers." He chuckled. Little to their knowledge, he had observed all of them, hiding in the shape of a crow. "Yet," He sighed. "It's been over a decade." He looked at Summer's grave, tears in his eyes, "And I'm still hopelessly in love with you." He wiped his eyes, then stood up, kissing his palm, and placing it on the stone. Then got up, and walked away.


	5. Finest Hour (Roman By Himself)

OK. Well, this was a very short song, so here's a very short update. I knew I said I wouldn't post anymore today, but, eh. Oh well, here you go. Here's Roman, being, well, Roman. And seriously, this is incredibly short.

Anyways! ENJOY! Also! Each **0-0** = new verse

 _ **Song: Finest Hour, By King K. Rool**_

 _ **Pairings: None. Just, Roman Torchwick**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Roman did what he would always do after a job. Close his green eyes, put his hat upon his orange hair. And take a deep inhale of his cigar.

"Isn't it great to be the king?" He would ask his henchmen. "Everything is mine! I'll take everything from you and you won't be able to do a thing!" He pointed his cane at different people as he spoke. "I have so much power..." He drawled. "No one can compete! No one can stop me now!" He laughed as he sauntered over to the crates of Dust, and leaned against them. "Everything is mine! Television, I control it now!" He then walked over to where there was a blond dummy. A monkey tail poking out of it. "I'll take your banana, and there is absolutely, positively, nothing you can do about it!" He chuckled darkly to himself. "Except for squiggle, and wiggle like the worm you are." He poked at the dummy's chest with the end of his cane, before shooting a bullet into it. "All this world peace will be gone!" He chuckled.

"Torchwick, S-s-sir?" He looked down at the cowering man. "I-I-I can't do this!" Roman looked at him.  
"You cower, as we're so close to domination!" He shouted. "Nothing can stop us now! Not a single person!" He walked down and put his arm around the man. "Now, give me a hug, and say you were joking," He looked darkly at the man. "Before I squash you like the bug you are." The man nodded and gave Roman a weak hug, then ran off.  
"Boss!" Roman looked and saw two men dragging a certain scythe-wielding young girl behind them. And Roman smiled.  
"Ah yes. This, is my finest hour..." He chuckled. Then, all the lights went out. Only his laugh could be heard, then a growl. "Really guys? I get the whole dramatic affect behind it, but really? People have things to do here you know!" He rolled his eyes then walked off. "Ah. It's great to be the King."


	6. Strawberry Blond (TaixRaven,SummerxQrow)

Hello. Hope you're all doing well, song recommendations are back, and seriously, does _anybody have an OC I can use. Iformation on that is available in previous chapters._

I've gotten a question on song recommendations, and all I can say is I won't write smut. Anything else is fine. Character death, sure. But no smut.

Anyways! ENJOY! Also! Each **0-0** = new verse

 _ **Song: Strawberry Blond, By The Subway**_

 _ **Pairings: Tai Yang x Raven, Summer x Qrow**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

What was Raven to think? Tai Yang had just ran into her in the woods that day, and now, here she was, his teammate! They were both hot headed, that was for sure, but he was more calm then her. At least, in her opinion. In Qrow's, they were a match. The Matador, was Tai, always taunting her. And she was the Bull, always running towards his taunts, letting him attack her.

 **0-0**

Qrow was amazed at Summer. She was so graceful with her weapon. Unlike him, he did have a technique, but he was very wild with it. She also always had this... Light about her. Like a firefly, he had decided. She lit his world up when the whole world was dark. And she had come out of nowhere, landing in front of him during the initiations. And becoming his teammate, leader, and life partner.

 **0-0**

Raven smiled and swayed as Tai Yang brought out a guitar, and played it for his team. Him and Summer leading them in a musical night as they all camped out under the stars. Raven and Qrow were both once lonely souls. Only having each other to confide in. The two identical twins always believed they only needed each other, but boy were they wrong. They thought they would've ended up as a pair, but they didn't, but thankfully, because they think alike, they had both chosen the King chess piece. Leading them to being a team with their respected partners.

 **0-0**

 _Raven and Qrow ran. They ran farther then they wanted to. They weren't able to get close to others. They always seemed to get hurt. They always seemed to blame them once they were injured. Saying it was their faults that they were hurt. This lead them to not wanting to befriend many other students once they joined the Academies. And why their first friends were Tai Yang and Summer._

But, that didn't matter much now. Summer and Tai lit up the lives of the Branwen twins. And they were very contempt.

 **0-0**

The piece of helpful advice that Raven would always hold in her heart was when he helped her unlock more power to aid herself.  
"Find the lion that resides in here." He poked where her heart was, and smiled, purple meeting red as their eyes met. "Then, you can have even more power." Raven nodded.

"Alright. I'll try that then." And when she did, all she could do was smile. Feeling more power then normal.

 **0-0**

Qrow sat on the couch as he watched Summer hum to herself. Then start to actually sing. She had a beautiful voice, but she never really used it. Claiming she hated her singing voice, and it was embarrassing. But he just smiled when she sang, and if it was a duet, jumped in when needed. But when she sang, his once lonely soul was filled with happiness and joy.

 **0-0**

Colour. The one thing their souls were deprived of other then companionship. And when they met the silver eyed, black and blond haired girl, along with the blond and purple eyed man, the red eyed, raven haired twins knew, that slowly, their black souls were changing. The colour was lightening, and turning red rather then staying black.

 **0-0**

The best memories they all had were when they were all huddled around a fire on a mission, and they all sang together. Brightening their moods, and forgetting all that had happened to them. And just rejoicing in the feeling of being with one another when the lights were gone, and the Grimm were about.


	7. Nevermore (Tai Yang x Raven)

Hello. Hope you're all doing well, song recommendations are back, and seriously, does _anybody have an OC I can use. Iformation on that is available in previous chapters. I also need song recommendations, so, if anyone has any, let me know!_

Okay, so, I'll take recommendations by people by two at a time. Meaning, you can only recommend two songs. After you see those two songs posted, both. of. them. You may recommend two more. And so on and so forth! I hope you understand! And again, when I have to many songs, I'll let you guys know!

And I know these are short, but, well, they're technically oneshots. And the longer the song, most likely, the longer the story.

Anyways! ENJOY! Also! Each **0-0** = new verse

 _ **Song: Nevermore, By Sapphire**_

 _ **Pairings: Tai Yang x Raven**_

 _ **Rated: K+**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Raven just stood at the door. Not having much to say as she looked on at the heartbroken Tai Yang. A young, baby girl held tightly in his arms. She could tell that Tai was holding back tears.

"I have to go Tai. Now, don't cry. Be strong. For me." She then walked over to him, and kissed him on the cheek. "For Yang. And it's only better if I go. I need to do this. If you feel sad, or alone. Just say Nevermore." Tai just nodded, and with that. She had disappeared. Much like how a Nevermore left after a fight. It was there, then it wasn't.

 **0-0**

What was Raven to say? She just abandoned her love, and her daughter. They were both the light in her life. Like a sun. Well, both of their names did have to do with fire after all. But what was she going to do? She left her brother as well. And now, they would all just be memories. All of those nights sitting by a campfire, singing together without a care in the world. But, those were gone. No more would ever occur. But, they would always be in her heart.

 **0-0**

Tai Yang knew she was far from him, and from Yang. She was so, so far. He didn't know if he would ever see her again. What was he supposed to think? What was he supposed to do?

"Nevermore..." He whispered. And then, he felt warm, he felt as though she were beside him. He jumped up from his seat, and just to make sure, checked to see if Yang was okay, and was more then relieved when he found her sleeping in her crib.

 **0-0**

Raven could feel it when he said Nevermore, and smiled fondly when she felt the warmth envelope her. She knew that Tai was the one that found her when she was lost. When she was simply wandering with her brother, Tai showed up, helping her, and Summer showed up, helping Qrow. But now, she was feeling slightly unsure.

"Nevermore..." She whispered back. And felt like Tai was right there with her. And all she could think, as the ran pelted down from the sky, was that life was going to get better for them. She knew it.

 **0-0**

But for now, since they were so far apart, and would be, unbeknownst to them, for more then seventeen years. All they could do, was sit and wait. Recalling old memories to bring joy and happiness back to them. But everyday, they always whispered Nevermore. Calling to one another to bring warmth back into their lives, well, the warmth that only they could provide one another. Even when the rain was worse then they could ever imagine. They just thought of their other half. And prayed that Raven would return to them soon.


	8. Lying Is The Most Fun(Mercury x Emerald)

Hello. Hope you're all doing well, song recommendations are back, and seriously, does _anybody have an OC I can use. Information on that is available in previous chapters. I also need song recommendations, so, if anyone has any, let me know!_

OKAY! THIS IS THE FARTHEST I'M GOING WITH STUFF THAT'S KINDA LIKE SMUT. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE IT, I'M A HARMLESS LITTLE VIRGIN!

Anyways! ENJOY! Also! Each **0-0** = new verse

 _ **Song: Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off, By Panic! At The Disco**_

 _ **Pairings: Mercury x Emerald**_

 _ **Rated: T+/M(?)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mercury just smirked as he watched Emerald. They both didn't really want a committed relationship with one another, that was for sure. But, they also weren't necessarily friends. Emerald just called them benefits. But he had to wonder. When she was with another guy, was it him she was thinking of? When she would slide whatever clothes she was wearing off of her body, with a teasing gaze from those piercing red eyes. He would roll his eyes though whenever she would come home to them with a boy who was introduced as her boyfriend as she would twirl her green hair. He never saw the appeal in these boys. And he played for both teams. He would just stare at them when they all sat for dinner. His grey eyes making the boys uncomfortable. But he would just smirk when Emerald came home with the news that they had left her. But then, those nights, she would come to him. Kissing him, giving him heated touches. Hands exploring a body she had already claimed and discovered every inch of.

 **0-0**

He would smirk though as they laid there in the after glow, she would always be quiet after, her chest heaving as her heart seemed to want to explode. Mercury ran a pale hand through his grey hair as Emerald turned away from him, and laid on her side. He took a deep breath, and turned on the same side, then wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her body close to his, and pulled the covers over them, and the two slipped into unconsciousness.

 **0-0**

 _Pushing her against a wall, kissing all down her neck, nicking her skin along the way. The way that she liked it, and just as he pushed himself against her did they notice the silent presence of a certain brown and pink eyed and haired girl._

 _"Not a word to Cinder, Neo." The silent girl just nodded, smirking, as Emerald ordered her._  
 _"Should we-" Mercury started, but Emerald pushed him off, then walked away, going to her own room. Mercury just stood in the hallway awkwardly._

Now though, he just smirked. Pushing Emerald against a wall once again.  
"So, I lost my place, would you like to remind me, or start all over again." He said lowly, pushing himself against her once again.

"We left off with this." She grabbed him by the hips, and brought him between her legs, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He nodded, then carried her off.

 **0-0**

Mercury laid her down on the bed, and hovered above her. Teasing her by only slightly touching her. But she looked shocked. But also angry.

"What? Did you think I'd skip the foreplay and just fuck you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Kinda, yeah." He rolled his eyes. Then leaned in closer.

"I'll make you sing, and you will not skip or kill the chorus. Sure, I want to just fuck you, but, that's not how this works." He smirked, then taking his sweet time, took off their clothes.

 **0-0**

She wasn't much of a screamer. She was really quiet whenever they had sex. But this time was different. She was loud, and wasn't trying to cover the noise she was making at all while he gave her pleasure. But his heart was definitely beating faster then it normally would in their situation. Usually, he wasn't worried about hurting her. But this time, he was careful. Acting like they were more of lovers then fuck buddies.

 **0-0**

Honestly, with the amount his heart was beating, you could probably dance to it, as he sat on the edge of her bed, wearing only his boxers. Emerald had already fallen asleep. But he was troubled by his emotions. Did he think of her more then just someone to occasionally have sex with? It would make sense to him, seeing as he always drove off any guy she dated. But, he wasn't supposed to fall for her. It was just sex. Nothing more! But his heart was singing a song to him, that made him want to dance to its beat.

 **0-0**

After that one time, slowly, they had started to become more and more nervous with one another, and eventually, he started to take his sweet time. Giving her pleasure through deep, loving thrusts. Not hard as they had originally been. And this was scaring him. He didn't want to fall for Emerald. Their lives were to fucked up already. Bringing love into the mix would be a disaster.

 **0-0**

Once again. A boy was brought home. And he was insanely jealous, seeing the looks they were throwing at one another. The little hand touches. Things that Mercury wanted to be doing with Emerald.

"Oh, I gotta go now. Would you mind driving me home?" This boy had asked.

"Sure. Emerald and Mercury will take you home." Roman had said. Orange hair under the fedora, and green eyes piercing. "Right?" Emerald and Mercury nodded.

"Yes. Sure, lets go then." Emerald said, and Mercury nodded. Knowing they would be going on a job as well.

After they dropped the boy off, Emerald and Mercury switched spots so she was driving and he was in the passenger seat.  
"Oh, so now you'll sit with me!" She just glared at him. Keeping her main focus on the road.

"Shut up before I make you." Mercury raised an eyebrow.

"And by what means?" She growled, then pulled over, then, climbed over the armrest, and straddled Mercury.

"By these means!" Then, aggressively, she connected their lips.

They both were surprised when they had finished. Heavy breathing accompanied their rapid heart beats.

"Well. That was effective." Mercury said.

"Fuck off." Was all she said, after regaining her breath she went back to the drivers side, and continued driving to their destination.

 **0-0**

Screw it. Just, screw it. Was all that Mercury could think as he stood with Emerald.  
"I don't want to be benefits anymore." Was all he said, she just turned to him, an eyebrow raised.

"So what are we then?" She asked.

"I want to be with you, like, date you." He muttered. She just nodded.

"Well, I mean, if that's what you want." He nodded.

"It is." He then turned to face her, and started to kiss her. Not with the lust that they usually had, but with passion.

"Alright. Then, I'm your girlfriend. You're my boyfriend. No more fucking anyone other then each other." She said, agreeing with his proposal.

"Nice." He smiled. And she smiled back.

 **0-0**

Years later, they were dancing with one another. Mercury in a tux, and Emerald in a cream coloured wedding dress. And they were holding each other close as they danced. Knowing that they had made a wonderful decision to end their affair, and just be actual lovers to one another.


	9. You're Mine (Ver 1) (Sun x Blake)

Hey guys! This is Version 1 of this! This was a recommendation, and I had decided to do both pairings they had recommended with the song because they both made me think more about head-cannons I could explore, anyways, they both take place in the same universe as my other _**RWBY **_ stories **_An Eclipse Of The Heart_** and **_Protecting You_** just when they were younger!

Anyways! ENJOY! Also! Each **0-0** = new verse

 _ **Song: You're Mine, By Disturbed**_

 _ **Pairings: Sun x Blake**_

 _ **Rated: K+**_

 _(Recommendations welcome)_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

How Long it had taken Blake to realize that when she was with Sun, she felt little to no pain at all from her past, took her much longer then she would like to admit. All the pain that she had been through had conditioned her into being cautious around people. Not letting them see that inside she was pained. Broken. _Destroyed_ even. But when she had first seen him on the bus that day, way back in their teens, she knew that he was different. The strength she had felt before Adam's betrayal, had come back to her. She felt alive again. She felt like she had been sewn back together. She felt her heart mending. Not the same as before, but close enough.

 **0-0**

Now, Blake would give anything to keep Sun and her family safe. She would beat any Grimm, any White Fang, anyone in general. She would vanquish anyone that dared to harm her family and friends. It was a lot for her to admit, from being in an organization like the White Fang from such a young age, but she knew it was different with him. He was hers. She could vanquish anyone as long as he was hers.

 **0-0**

When it had come down to it, she had to admit that Adam setting her up to be captured by the police was something she had not expected. She had set those Humans free on the shipment, refusing to kill them, but him handing her over with a snap of his fingers like she was nothing was something that had hurt her deeply. And it made her scared to ever love someone again. But when she had met him, when she had met Sun, she felt resurrected.

"Hey Bella!" She looked at the blond haired man, with grey eyes that always lit up when he smiled or laughed, he seemed to be the opposite of her, with black hair and golden eyes, and a pair of cat ears on her head, while he had a blond monkey tail swinging behind him as he walked.

"Hey Sun." She smiled as she spoke, and smiled more when he gave her a quick kiss. She didn't know what powers he had, but whatever they were, made her feel a new power. Like she had been resurrected. Like she was rebuilt from the inside out. But, she had a feeling he knew why she felt like this. And she had a vague idea.

 **0-0**

Blake knew she could be whole once more, and forever more as long as Sun was by her side.

"Don't worry Blake. I'll _always_ be here. You have absolutely nothing to fear. Okay?" He once said to her as she had woken up from a nightmare while on a mission when her and the others were eighteen, minus Ruby who was sixteen.

"You promise?" She whispered. And he nodded smiling.

"Promise." He said back giving her a kiss on the lips, then laying down with her, holding her close to his chest, and letting her hold tightly onto his arms. And just for good measure, he wrapped his tail around her protectively.

 **0-0**

 _She thought she would've just died right then and there. Not wind up in a juvenile facility. But lo and behold, here she was. Sitting in a beige jumper. Waiting for her judgement._

 _"Are you Miss. Blake Belladonna?" She looked up at a man with grey hair and circular glasses._

 _"Yes..?" She responded questionably. He smiled._

 _"Good. My name is Ozpin. I'm the head master of the Huntsmen and Huntress school, Beacon, and I would like for you to join me." He said with a sip of his coffee._

Blake smiled as she thought of the memory. She was hesitant to join at first. Scared of what may happen if she did. She feared it was too late. She in no way had deserved redemption in her mind, or another chance at anything. But when she had arrived at the school, she had decided in their first year, she owed these people everything. They were their to help her when she was scared. And couldn't think straight. When she was doubting herself. But because they were her friends, she knew they would always be confident for her.  
"Blake?" She looked up at Sun as he spoke.

"Yes?" She replied.

"You know, you saved me. Just as I saved you. It may not have looked like it, but I was going through a lot of my own problems back on the first day." He ran a hand through his hair as he spoke. "I mean, if it hadn't been for my parents, niece, brother, friends or my cousins, I have no idea where I'd be now..." He sighed then looked at the ground. "Well, I have an idea. But it's not a pleasant one." He whispered. His voice breaking. Blake knew exactly what he had meant. And a few tears came to her eyes. Then she wrapped her arms around him. Refusing to let go for the longest time.

 **0-0**

She could do it. She could regain control and composure of herself as long as Sun was around. She knew she couldn't do anything she would regret as long as that smiling boy was with her. As long as he was hers, and she was his.


	10. You're Mine (Ver 2) (Neptune x Weiss)

Hey guys! This is Version 2 of this! This was a recommendation, and I had decided to do both pairings they had recommended with the song because they both made me think more about head-cannons I could explore, anyways, they both take place in the same universe as my other _**RWBY **_ stories **_An Eclipse Of The Heart_** and **_Protecting You_** just when they were younger!

Anyways! ENJOY! Also! Each **0-0** = new verse

 _ **Song: You're Mine, By Disturbed**_

 _ **Pairings: Weiss x Neptune**_

 _ **Rated: K+**_

 _(Recommendations welcome)_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It wasn't something that Weiss had realized right away as she had no clue of her own inner struggles until she had conversed with the blue eyes and haired Neptune Vasilias. She had grown so accustomed to feeling the pain and burden given to her by her father that she no longer noticed it. Not until she realized she felt happier, and laughed easier around Neptune.

"Snow Angel? You alright?" Neptune asked one day. Peering into her icy blue eyes, and brushing her long white hair out of her eyes, showing her scar.

"Yes. I am quite alright." She said quickly but surely. Neptune giving a slight nod in response, she then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for asking. Are you doing well?" She replied with a smile. And he nodded.

"Yeah. I'm doing well." She smiled. And the two went back to having sweet, little conversations.

 **0-0**

 _"If only he was mine..."_ Weiss thought with a sigh as she watched Neptune converse- no, flirt with some other girls.

"Alright! Thank you ladies!" He said as he walked back over to Weiss. The carefree smile she loved plastered on his face like always. "Ready to go Snow-" He started but was cut off by a blushing Weiss raising her hand to him.

"Listen Neptune. I would very much enjoy and appreciate it if you would be my partner." He raised an eyebrow. Then realized what she meant. Making an 'o' with his mouth.

"Hey Weiss?" He asked. She looked at him. "Would you please do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" She only nodded in response. "Or as you put it, my partner? For I know I would be able to vanquish any foe as long as you stood with me!" She rolled her eyes and shoved him lightly.

"Whatever. But yes, I would enjoy being your partner." Neptune smiled then leaned down, close to her lips, but only so that it was ultimately up to her whether to kiss him or not. But she had agreed when their lips had connected. "That... Was quite enjoyable." She said when they had finally pulled away. He just smiled at her then picked her up and spun her around.

 **0-0**

Now, Neptune had a few girlfriends back when he lived in Mistral, but they had always ended in some way. And it was usually because he was never ready for the big step with them. And they wanted more, so they would go behind his back, and get more. And this always resulted in a broken heart. Which lead to her flirtatious nature, and the way he acted around girls. He was flirtatious around Weiss of course, but he still got nervous and butterflies when he spoke to her. He had been betrayed in the past, but when she had helped him open his eyes to the things in front of him, he saw that she had really cared for him. And this meant she wouldn't be like the rest of the girls he had dated. And he was happy for this. It gave him new life, and made him feel revived and rebuilt.

 **0-0**

When they had first fought with one another, side by side against some Grimm, that was when they had both known, as long as they had one another, they could fight anyone that they were set up against. Except for one another.

"THEN YOU CAN JUST TAKE WHAT'S YOURS AND SLEEP ON THE COUCH AT SUN'S HOUSE! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR FOOLISHNESS FOR THE REST OF THE EVENING!" Was what Weiss had said to him after their first fight while living together.

"Alright! Sounds good!" Neptune said. Walking over to Weiss and throwing her over his shoulders.

"NEPTUNE! THIS WAS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND YOU DAMNED FOOL!" She said while blushing, this just made Neptune laugh, and instead of walking out the door, he walked over to their room and went inside, then laid her on the bed and hovered above her, then gave her a kiss.

"Can I be forgiven yet?" He asked. A twinkle in his eyes.

"Maybe." Was all she said. So Neptune shrugged, then rolled onto his side and grabbed Weiss, holding her close to him. "Neptune! Let me go!" He just shook his head.

"Nope." Was all he said. And eventually she gave up, and soon, fell asleep in his arms, which made him smile, and fall asleep himself.

 **0-0**

 _Some days, while Weiss sat in the Schnee mansion practicing her singing and swordplay, she would wish she could leave. And escape. And sometimes, when it was bad at home, she wished she could die. She thought her life was over when she got the letter from Atlas, asking her to join the Academy. But when her older sister snuck into her room one night, she knew she was saved._

 _"Father was keeping this from you. But I believe it should be your choice as to where you wish to study." Winter said, handing her younger sister, who was identical to her almost, a letter, with the Beacon crest on it._

 _"I... I have no words to say to this..." Weiss said quietly, turning the letter over and over again._

 _"Well, a thank you would be adequate." Winter said as she went to stand up, but was held down by her sister as she hugged her._

 _"Thank you. Thank you so much Winter!" Weiss said as her and her sister shared a rare hug._

 _"You are most welcome, dear sister." And then, Winter pried herself from Weiss and stood up. "Now, if you wish to attend Beacon over Atlas, I shall make the necessary arrangements." She was surprised when Weiss answered immediately._

 _"I wish to attend Beacon." She said confidently. And Winter nodded smiling._

 _"Of course." Winter said with a nod, then turned and left the room. Smiling. She knew that her sister had no wish to attend Atlas. And was relieved when she saw the letter from Beacon addressed to her younger sister sitting on her desk instead of her fathers._

And boy, was Weiss ever happy that Winter had given her that letter, because she had no clue where she would be right now. And thanks to her sister, she had met all of her close friends, and Neptune. The man she loved.

 **0-0**

In total, they both had a lot to thank one another for. Because they are both one another's rocks, Weiss and Neptune were allowed to continue with their lives. Weiss with getting her Beacon letter, and Neptune with meeting Weiss. And being able to find that there were some girls that were loyal out there, and he didn't have a need to flirt with everyone around him. And because they are each others, it was like they could do absolutely anything.


	11. Down Another Day (QrowxSummer,Winter)

Hello! I did something different this time with this song. I also realized, I don't really ship QroWin. I'm sorry. So I don't really think this is that good. And also! Reminder, that I headcannon Qrow being Ruby's dad!

And this is short. Sorry!

Anyways! ENJOY! Also! Each **0-0** = new verse

 _ **Song: Down Another Day, By Limp Biskitz**_

 _ **Pairings: Past; Qrow x Winter, Past; Qrow x Summer**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _(Recommendations welcome)_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The end of his world was what happened when Summer died. He could no longer feel the warm air and the hot sun during the summer days. And it bothered him. He missed feeling the hot rays of sunlight on his skin. But now, it was just there. No feeling behind them.

No one ever knew what had happened between Winter and Qrow, all they knew was that one day everything was worse between them.

"I don't want to bore you kids with all the details!" Qrow said as his niece and Ruby, sat with him and listened to his stories of his travels. But, this travel lead with him and Winter, his co-worker, with whom he always fought with, having a drunken one night stand with one another.

"C'mon Uncle Qrow!" Yang asked. They were young right now, Yang being thirteen, and Ruby eleven.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Was all he said. And patted the two girls on the head.

The end of his and Winter's little thing was over by the time spring had come around. When everything snow related melted into puddle son the ground, and became mud. He chuckled to himself though. The one girl he loved was named after a season, and all the other people he had one night stands with had names relating to either weather, or seasons. Maybe he had a thing for peoples whose name's had to do with seasons and weather. Who knew? He and Summer had first been a drunken one night stand. But slowly, they had become more and more friendly towards one another. And this lead to love. And whenever he came home from a date, she would prod at him for details. But he never would reveal them. He kept them to himself. He wouldn't even tell Tai or Raven about them. But now, after him and Winter decided to be just friends, he realized that wasn't how it always played out. Nothing good always comes out of one night stands. And all he would do, when he had casual dating flings, lead to him leaving when the person said they wanted more then sex. They wanted romance. They wanted love. And he couldn't give that to them. So instead, he would say goodbye to them, and never speak to them again. But he would keep up with their lives. And he was always filled with joy when he saw pictures of them smiling as they stood with their new significant others. He just wished sometimes he could hold Summer again. And just forget that she was ever gone. And every time he saw their- no. Her daughter, he was reminded of this wish. But, until they are together once more. He would just sit here and drink. Waiting to be called into work.


	12. When The Day Met The Night (Sun x Blake)

YAY! I ENJOYED MAKING THIS SO MUCH I'M THINKING ABOUT MAKING IT A FANFIC! WHAT DO YA THINK?!

Anyways! ENJOY! Also! Each **0-0** = new verse

 _ **Song: When The Day Met The Night, By Panic! At The Disco**_

 _ **Pairings: Sun x Blake**_

 _ **Rated:** **K+**_

 _(Recommendations welcome)_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Many Gods and Goddesses, along with things like the stars and clouds, would take on either a Human, or Faunus form for when they finally would come to Earth. And the moon chose a Faunus, which she named Blake Belladonna. With black hair and amber eyes. As well as milky skin to match the pale moon. A pair of cat ears twitching lightly on her head as she read her book.

Then, there was her counterpart. The sun. Someone who she only saw every once in awhile. He chose to be a Faunus boy around her age, with blond hair, and grey eyes. Tanned skin to show the suns rays, and a blond monkey tail that would twitch behind him. He chose to go by the name Sun Wukong. And the day that they met. Everything was no longer yellow, or grey it was golden.

 **0-0**

When they had first met, they were in their normal forms among the Gods and Goddesses, when the world was something new, and they had finally gotten their forms. Sun had finally saw Blake, she was drinking tea, leaning against the trunk of a green umbrella tree, in the middle of the summer. And Sun was in awe of her form. And when he saw her. His smile was huge. He couldn't wait to meet her. But he didn't plan on sticking around, at least, not for long.

 **0-0**

She had always wondered how long it would take for the sun to find the moon. But it took longer then she thought, and when they finally met, he looked tired and worn out. But when her amber eyes locked onto his grey ones, it seemed like the sun was once again burning bright and hot. In the middle of summer.

 **0-0**

It seemed like when they sat with one another, the day didn't seem light and blue, and the night didn't seem dark and black, they seemed more golden. Like when the day was just beginning, or when the night was just beginning. It was something that they both seemed to enjoy.

 **0-0**

"So. The moon. Blake. Would it be alright if I sat with you?" He smiled brightly. "And in return, I can give you this lovely smile. One to rival a thousand sun's?" He asked. And she nodded. And started to speak herself. Finally letting him hear her beautiful and calm voice.

 **0-0**

"That's okay. But there are some conditions." She held up a finger as she spoke. "You can't break my heart. Or leave me all alone in the summer. I don't much enjoy." Sun just nodded.

"Sure. Why not?" He said with a shrug. And smiled when she went back to reading, and he sat beside her, legs outstretched and leaning back. Having conversations with her every once in awhile.

 **0-0**

He thought he wouldn't have to stick around for long. But surprised himself when he enjoyed his time with her more and more. Finding love with her. He couldn't even fight the feeling. And was surprised when he realized he was feeling it willingly.

 **0-0**

"I want to make a proposition." Sun said a week after summer had ended and they were no longer forced to stay with one another. "I want to go down to Earth. With you. And I want to be able to find you. To see if we are really in love. To see if I really love you." Sun said quickly and quietly. But Blake heard and understood every word.

"Of course. But we won't let the other know where we choose on being born and incarnated. Deal?" She said. Confident on the outside, but worried on the inside. What if it wasn't really love they felt?

"Sounds good, Bella." She smiled.

"Here." They both said as they pointed at a map. They were separate to make this decision, and their friends were surprised when they saw they chose the same place. And their friends watched as they appeared on different house steps. Appearing as babies, and not actually having to be born.

 **0-0**

It was the middle of summer, and Blake, the moon, was sitting under a green umbrella tree. Reading a book and drinking tea.

"Y'know, there's this story. That the sun and moon were so in love with one another, that they chose to give up their love to find one another in reality. On Earth." She looked up, she knew who she was when she first heard the story ten years ago, when she was ten, and a cat Faunus on the run. And she saw him. The boy with blond hair. The boy that matched the sun in the story. "Looks like he finally found her. After twenty horrible, lonely, years." The boy said. And Blake smiled.

"Hey Sun." She said.

"Hey Blake." He replied, then sat with her, just like all those years ago.

"How has the sun being doing?" She asked closing her book and deciding to lean against him instead of the tree.

"I've been alright. Just been lonely." He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "How has the moon been?" She shrugged.  
"Exactly the same way." She sighed. Then turned and kissed him. "Ready to go back?" He nodded.

"Of course." He replied and kissed her once more, then they walked to the beach, and shed their host bodies. Returning to the domain of Gods and Goddesses.

"Bella! Come look at this!" Sun said as he pointed to a screen. "Our hosts! They decided to keep talking after we left! And look! They have a family now! Just like ours!" Sun said with excitement as Blake walked over to the screen and smiled with him.

"That's wonderful." They had three new members to the God and Goddess family. The stars, the night, and the day, or, Luna, Dusk, and Dawn as their hosts had names them, and as they named themselves once they saw it.


	13. Dancing On My Own (SunxBlake BlakexAdam)

This took longer then I had hoped. whoops. Anyways, I put the ending I had originally planned at the very bottom under the cut, you can read it if you want, but I like the version I chose because I like happy endings. Most of the time. I wrote this because my Dad was actually obsessed/still is obsessed with it. And I needed to do something with it. And sorry for being inactive lately. I've been busy.

Anyways! ENJOY! Also! Each **0-0** = new verse

 _ **Song: Dancing On My Own By Robyn, covered by Callum Scott**_

 _ **Pairings: Sun x Blake/Blake x Adam**_

 _ **Rated:** **T**_

 _(Recommendations welcome)_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Adam could only roll his eyes when he saw Blake and that monkey boy dancing. Having fun with one another. He knew this would happen. But he hadn't wanted to believe the rumours that had been spreading. She would leave him for Sun. It was only a matter of time in their opinion. And in the opinion of all of her friends. As well as Sun's. But he hoped that the blond monkey's friends would have been wrong. That his beautiful amber eyed darling would stay with him. Through thick and thin. Just like when they were younger. But right now, he could only his in dissatisfaction. He ran a hand through his red and black hair. Carful of his horns, and grabbed a wine glass as the blonde waitress walked by. And took a drink as he watched as Blake and Sun danced with one another, with a bitter smile.

 **O-O**

 _Sun, Blake, and Adam had been friends since they were little. Going to the same middle school for Faunus children, then going to the same mixed high school. Blake and Adam had always been inseparable. Even though Adam was a couple years older than them, he didn't go to school until they did. Something about him and Blake having been apart of some sort of organization. He only knew them because they were in the same kindergarten classes. But Sun could only sigh as he wished and wished he had told Blake how he had felt earlier on. But he still would smirk whenever her and Adam would kiss. Knowing he would always be her first_.

 **O-O**

 _Blake giggled drunkenly as she danced around the ballroom with her friends. Broken bottles had been littered around her apartment earlier to that day, and cuts were all on her feet. Her stilettos hurting and aching her feet. But she wanted to forget that day. She knew Adam was watching her with the eyes of a hawk as she danced with Sun. But she didn't care at the moment. Sun was the closest person in her life. In more ways than one. They just spun in circles. Sun in a loose and undone dress shirt and jeans, and Blake in a purple shirt, and black skirt and stilettos. And Sun had never seen her like this. And found her very attractive. But he couldn't do what he wanted to do. Not with Adam around. But he could never do what he wanted to. Not as long as she was Adam's girlfriend._

 **O-O**

Adam could only watch with a hurt expression, but quickly switched to anger, as he realized this would be the first party he'd been too, that e wouldn't be taking Blake home with him, and it didn't feel all to right with him. He dropped his wine glass. Letting it shatter on the ground, and walked away. He was ready to go sulk in the corner, and watch his ex and someone she once only called a friend, dance with one another and kiss. Happiness as plain as day plastered onto their faces. Sun's blue-grey eyes were bright and happy as always as his tail twitched behind him. Blake's black cat ears twitching as well. And he could only notice, after watching them for an extended period of time, that whenever they kissed, his hand would rest on her cheeks. And when they pulled away, a finger would twirl her raven ringlets.

 **O-O**

 _Sun was ready to leave their school. He was done seeing Adam. He knew that Sun liked Blake, but whenever Sun was around, Adam would get defensive, wanting to kiss Blake. Mark her as hers. But Sun would only smirk. He was Blake's first kiss. First hug. First hand hold. First everything. Except for one thing. They had never had sex. But that's something that they both hadn't any experience with. But one day, while Adam was gone, Sun went to visit Blake._

 _"Sun? What are you doing here?" She asked when he walked in._

 _"I'm leaving the school for a bit Blake. I have to go back… if you understand what I mean." He went right to the point. "I… I just came to say goodbye… just in case…" He trailed off. She knew what he was talking about. There was a gang war going on where his parents and family were staying. He needed to go. To protect them._

 _"Adam won't be back tonight. Wanna stay and have a movie fest? Like when we were younger?" Sun nodded. A weak smile on his face._

 _"Of course Bella!" He said. Trying to make the best from a sad situation._

 **O-O**

 _"Y'know Bella…" Sun said as he looked at Blake. "Whenever the three of us are at parties. I can't help but stand in the corner. Watching you two. And always realizing that I'll never be the guy you're taking home. It'll always be Taurus, and never Wukong…" Sun said quietly., having thought Blake was asleep. "I love you…" He whispered. Then he felt her eyes on him._

 _"I love you too…" She whispered. Oh so quietly. Sun only looked at her with wide eyes._

 _"But- Adam-" She put a finger over Suns lips as she peered at him. Her head on his lap._

 _"I want to leave him. Trust me. But I can't. I want to. But I can't." Sun only nodded. He wanted to kiss her right now. But didn't want to ruin anything. Even with 'I love you' having just been exchanged between the two. But Blake sat up. And kissed Sun._

 **O-O**

 _Sun could only laugh as he hovered above Blake. The two red in the face but not caring. He was over top of her on her bed. Trailing kisses down her neck and chest. They had lost their shirts a bit ago, as wells as their pants. Blake clad only in her bra and underwear, and Sun in his boxers. And he had a good idea in what direction they were going._

 _"I love you…" He murmured as he laid between her legs. Running his hand along her thigh._

 _"I love you too…" She said. And Sun looked at her for confirmation as he undid the clasp on her bra._

 **O-O**

 _He wanted to say that, that was as far as they had gone, but here they were. Without any regrets, laying on Blake and Adams shared bed. When they had finished sharing another first with one another, they had gotten dressed, and now were laying under the covers._

 _"Blake! I'm home!" Blake's eyes widened as she jumped out of Sun's arms, giving him one final kiss, and throwing on her hoodie, covering the love bites along her bra line, and running out the door._

 _"Hey Adam!" She said with forced happiness, and Sun quickly jumped out of the bed, but not before giving the door one last longing look, and he jumped out the window, and onto the ground._

 **O-O**

 _"Screw him! Go get her!" Sun rolled his eyes as his blue eyed and haired friends pushed him to go get Blake._

 _"Dude, it's not that easy-" Sun tried to say._

 _"Yes! It is that easy! Now go get her! She obviously isn't happy, you're obviously not happy! I mean, c'mon! She obviously loves you, you guys had sex, and she said it! Just have some of this-" Neptune said, handing Sun his vodka. "And go tell her!" Sun only nodded, took a drink, then stood up._

 _"Alright! I'm going!" Sun said as Neptune hollered and Sun walked up to them, punched Adam in his face hard enough to make Neptune flinch, and Sun yelled at him. Then grabbed Blake, and took her outside. Everyone scrambled to the window, and he heard from his own girlfriend, Weiss, that Sun had taken Blake home, grabbed all of her stuff, and moved her into his house. And Neptune could only smile in happiness. Both of his friends were now happy._

 **O-O**

But Adam knew… no matter how hard he tried, that Blake would no longer see him. He had screwed up in many ways. And he knew now, it was only false happiness she showed to him.

"I lost something pretty great…" He said as he watched the Faunus dance in her wedding dress to her and Sun's song. Adam had been invited only because of the fact he was an old friend, and everyone agreed. He actually walked her down the aisle. But, Adam simply shrugged. And when the lights came on, he had disappeared. No one ever saw him again after that, but the Wukong-Belladonna family got the occasional letter from their old friend, and when he passed, they were there.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

But, that was only in Sun's mind. How could she leave him? Easy. She couldn't. And he could only hope and dream. But when the lights came on at the party. He was gone. And no one ever heard from him again. But Blake, she would cry and cry as she wished to hear from her friend. To hear from the one she loved. The one her Faunus heart has chosen as their mate.

But Blake knew, along with her heart, when a little over a year later, her heart gave a horrid lurch. And a week later, she was called to visit Sun's family, and when she got their, an envelope from the army laid on the table, and when she opened it, she knew why her heart had hurt that day. Sun had been killed. And their last exchange was an 'I love you' and sex.

"I'm so sorry…" She whispered. Wishing she hadn't told him to back off with only a look when he came to talk to her and Adam at one of the parties. And the anger quickly changed to hurt, and she knew, the next day, when he was gone. That she had messed up, and lost her mate. And she would never know, that Bella was the last word her uttered, and she, along with his family, were the last thoughts on his mind.


	14. I'm Comin' Over (Emerald x Mercury)

Hello. Here's a thing. It's not good, but eh. I'm good with it. Um, I need recommendations! Please! Send them! I need them like I need air!

Anyways! ENJOY! Also! Each **0-0** = new verse

 _ **Song: I'm Comin' Over By Chris Young**_

 _ **Pairings: Mercury x Emerald**_

 _ **Rated:** **T**_

 _(Recommendations welcome)_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Emerald glared at the stubborn asshole she had been fighting with and then huffed.

"Whatever! See you around asshole!" Emerald said while slamming the door, bright crimson eyes burning with hatred at the grey eyed teenage boy. He just yelled and grabbed something and threw it across the room. Smiling bitterly as he heard it smash against the wall, then walked over to the couch and sat down on it. But even though he was still angry and upset, fights like these always ended up the same for them. They would fight, one of them would storm out, usually saying that they were done, and that they would never see them again, but, it never lasted for long. For Emerald, she usually stayed away for three hours, Mercury, it's harder to know. He's been gone for days at a time, usually sending Emerald a message saying he's alive every morning, and every night. And then, when the other came home, they would have make up sex. Sometimes, hey think that the only reason they fight is for the sex afterwards.

 **O-O**

Emerald had decided to rent a place out for when her and Mercury would fight, a home for the other to stay in while they cool down so they weren't spending money consistently on hotels and so on. But now, Emerald was calmed down, and she picked up her Scroll, choosing Mercury's contact.

 _I've cooled down. Come over._

Emerald nodded at the message, satisfied with it. And not more then a minute later, her scroll went off.

 **Already on my way, babe!**

Emerald just rolled her eyes, but smiled as she ran a hand through her green hair.

Mercury though, seeing as it was midnight, was driving recklessly, but he also made sure he was safe. So that he was running every light he saw, but he wouldn't get arrested.

 **O-O**

But one day, their fight went to far, and they were both done. Calling off their relationship once and for all, but, neither could move on, and when they finally thought they were, one would call the other, and they would have sex. Emerald only considered their relationship as friends with benefits at this point, not finding a need to label her and Mercury, but Mercury was still confused on what he labelled them as. He would just go with whatever Emerald said they were.

 _I miss you. I'm at home. Feel like coming over?_

Mercury sent to Emerald one day while he was particularly bored and wanted Emerald to be with him.

 **On my way**

She messaged him back, and he smirked. She had been on his Scroll all morning on all of his social media sites, and his friends were bugging him about her. Wondering if the dark skinned mistress was available yet. He would just tell them no, and never reply back after that. He had at _least_ fifty messages from ten different people asking about her.

When Emerald arrived at his house, Mercury was jumped instantly, but he only smirked into the kiss she gave him as he closed and locked the front door. Emerald always made it obvious what she wanted from him, and he was always glad to give her whatever she wanted, but sometimes, when she called him over, she just wanted to be held and cuddled as they watched T.V..

 **O-O**

So she was coming over to see Mercury. Already imagining the grey haired and eyed boy kissing her either gently or rough, however he wanted to do it today, and she was always happy to give him what he had wanted. But Emerald had finally thought she had gotten over the other teenager before he got the text from him, and that all changed. And all she could think is that maybe, they were meant to be together, their fights always ended with them making up except for the one.

 **O-O**

This time, even though it was one o'clock in the morning, Mercury was on his way over to see Emerald. He knew it was late and that she would be a bit upset at first, but he knew that she would eventually roll her eyes at him after yelling, smile, then drag him into her bedroom. That's how it always ended when he showed up early in the morning, and then they would wake up around nine, and he would leave unless she wanted him to stay the day. It was almost routine to them.

 **O-O**

So when he got to her house, and she opened the door, he was waiting for her to yell at him, to scream at him, but it never happened. Instead, she pulled him inside and started to kiss him. Mercury only shrugged and closed the door behind him. She lead him to her room where they started their new routine.

 **O-O**

When they had finished that night, Mercury was kissing down her neck as he held her close, careful not to cut her with his prosthetic legs, which he had done before on accident, it was from a loose bolt he hadn't noticed.

"I don't see why we don't just date again." Emerald said, taking Mercury by surprise. "I mean, it's easier then whatever we're doing now. And I wouldn't really mind living and being with you again. Going out on the town, watching movies. It was… dare I say it… nice. So? What do you say?" Emerald asked, turning over to face the smiling boy. Who only nodded and kissed her gently.

"Sounds good Emmy." He said, giving her one last kiss before they fell asleep.


	15. You Don't Know Her Like I Do (In Story)

Hey. So... I'm sorry to say that I don't ship Arkos. Like, at all. But I do like writing sad things, so this was an exception. It turned out much better then I anticipated, and I hope you like this **Fuji26104**. Also, someone recommended I write a Whiterose one, but I'm sorry, I really can't write that. I have no cares for the ship whatsoever. I can understand why it's shipped, but it's just not my tastes. I'm sorry, and I've had two asking for Roman x Neo, but I see them as having like a brother/sister or father/daughter relationship. Like, Neo was a kid on the streets and a young adult/older teen Roman brought her in and taught her. That's how I see the relationship. I'm sorry again.

Anyways! ENJOY! Also! Each **0-0** = new verse

 _ **Song: You Don't Know Her Like I Do by Brantley Gilbert**_

 _ **Pairings: Jaune x Pyrrha (Jaune x Ruby if you squint I guess... Totally up to your interpretation!)**_

 _ **Rated:** **K+**_

 _(Recommendations welcome)_

 _(Also, if anyone has an OC I can use for an Emerald x Mercury x OC love triangle, PM me please!)_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jaune just stood in front of his Scroll as he ran a hand through his blond hair. It had been one month since Pyrrha passed, and there wasn't much he could do, or say. His blue eyes seemed to only darken and sadden whenever his red haired and green eyed girl had been mentioned, and whenever she was, all he could remember were her smiles. Her laugh. The way her eyes would crinkle when she did. And it pained him to think about it, but he was always happy when Ruby, Ren, or Nora asked how he was doing. But Miss. Nikos hurt Jaune when she died, and he didn't know how to cope too much. It still hurt, and he knew it would for a long time.

 **O-O**

Whenever someone from one of the towns they would visit would ask Jaune about why he was sad, or why he always seemed to follow the heads of girls with bright red hair, he would smile weakly and say that they would just remind her of his last girlfriend, and people would chuckle and say get over her, but he would only clench his fists. No one knew Pyrrha like he did. No one knew how worried she was when she went to go absorb the Maidens powers. A lot of people didn't know how scared she was of destiny. And there wasn't a single way people would know how to help him. He loved her. And now, he didn't know what to do.

"She would know what to do…" Jaune whispered to himself sadly whenever he didn't know what to do.

 **O-O**

But he can't forget. No matter how hard he would try. All of the memories he had of her would cause him to want to drown in them.

"Yang said after mom left, her memories wouldn't even exist at one point, the were calm like the sea on most days, but sometimes, they would just crash into her like a tsunami or a tidal wave." Jaune jumped and looked down at the silver eyed girl as she twirled a piece of her red-black hair around her finger.

"Thanks Ruby. That helps a little." Ruby only smiled weakly at her friend. She didn't know how to help him, but he was glad she was trying. "But, it's like she stole the memory I have on how to breath. It's like I don't remember how whenever I remember the times we had back at Beacon." Ruby nodded. Trying her best to understand her friend.

"Well, you just have to keep pushing I guess. Keep moving forward." Jaune nodded at Ruby's wise words. "Ren told me that once." Jaune nodded and wrapped his arm around Ruby, giving her a little half hug.

"Thanks." Ruby only nodded smiling.

 **O-O**

Jaune hated to say, that when he was on sentry duty, he would sometimes cry quietly. Being alone, it brought back all of his memories ten times harder, it would knock him off his feet and make him forget how to breath, but the last time he cried on duty, was the last time Ruby asked him to keep watch. She had seen it first hand, seen him break down crying because he missed Pyrrha so much. And it broke Ruby's heart. She knew that Jaune had most likely loved Pyrrha, and she didn't want to see him tear himself to shreds over it. Ruby knew Jaune somewhat blamed himself over what happened. Even though everyone knew there was absolutely nothing that they could do about it.

"Jaune, I miss her to-" Ruby started saying as she placed a comforting arm around the sobbing boy.

"You didn't know her like I did Ruby!" He yelled to her. Ruby only nodded. Knowing that he was grieving. Yang did this as well.

"I know Jaune. I know." Ruby said. Not wanting to upset the boy further, she didn't push the subject, and let him cry on her shoulder until he passed out. Jaune had lost someone that had meant so much to him. And this hurt everyone travelling with him.

 **O-O**

"Jaune, you know Pyrrha wouldn't want you acting like this over her death." The black haired and magenta eyed boy said to his friend.

"I know Ren, but-" Ren only held up his hand.

"Keep moving forward." Was all he said, but Jaune only nodded. He was unable to speak. He would say that him and Ren were close, but he had Pyrrha had been close to inseparable. He was her partner! And she was his. And they were best friends. And he had much to lose, but Pyrrha had been a good half of that. She had meant so much to him. And now, he didn't know what to do as he tried to move on from her. He now had way more to lose he thought as he looked at his three friends, eyes lingering especially on their leader.

 **O-O**

"And that's what you've missed Pyrrha…" Jaune said rubbing the back of his neck as he sat on the ground and looked up at the sky. "Not a lot has happened I guess… A lot of fighting for sure. But it feels weird. No one really understands what I'm going through! Well, maybe Ren and Nora. But do they really count? I don't know…" Jaune let out a sigh. "You're my best friend Pyrrha. And you always will be…" Jaune said with a weak smile.  
"You comin' Jaune?!" He heard Ruby yell and looked up.

"Yeah! Just gimme a second!" He smiled then stood up. Watching the sky turn lighter as dawn broke. "Talk to you soon Pyrrha." Jaune said smiling, then he walked away. Catching up to Ruby, and giving her a quick hug, and when Nora jumped him and yelled something, he laughed.

 _And even though they couldn't see her. A girl with bright red hair and the greenest eyes you'll ever see, stood there smiling, waving bye at her friends._

 _"Talk to you soon Jaune." She said with a smile. Then closed her eyes, and disappeared._


	16. Eclipsed (Blake x Sun)

Hello my friends! I'm back with a BlackSun/Eclipsed songfic this time! I had some fun writing this, and I really hope you all enjoy it! It may not flow to evenly at first, but I think it gets better near the end. Thanks to **SpanishBulldog63** for recommending this. And again, if you guys want, I'll post a list of things I can write no problem, but that's up to you guys. Just lemme know, or you can PM me and I'll tell you. Hell, you can even leave a song and I'll choose a pairing for it if you want.

Anyways! ENJOY! Also! Each **0-0** = new verse

 _ **Song: Eclipsed by Evans Blue**_

 _ **Pairings: Blake x Sun**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _(Recommendations welcome)_

 _(So, I'm working on a Mercury x Emerald x OC songfic right now, that might take me longer than usual because I hope to try and make it mature *wink**wink**nudge**nudge*)_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In a few ways, Blake was broken, She had no way of knowing when someone was being truthful towards her, or just being a liar. She had grown up in the Fang. A place where liars were common, and you had to know never to trust them. While Sun, he grew up in Vacuo, but this was also a town that was filled with criminals and liars, and he too had to know to be careful and be able to read people. And both teens, one with tanned skin, blond hair, and grey eyes, the complete opposite of a pale skinned, black haired, and golden eyed Goddess in the others opinion, seemed to fit together. In their own little ways. And Sun knew, whenever he looked at Blake, that she would always be eclipsed by his eyes, his were the moon that covered the sun during dark nights. Each lifetime, they would meet.

 **O-O**

Sun knew she always looked familiar to him. He would see her around Vacuo every now and then, but she always had something different about her, and he thought he finally realized, it was her hair. It would either be long, short, medium, or put into some sort of style. But he always was able to recognize her for her golden eyes. The ones that would form an eclipse when they met his. The ones that would match the light he had within himself. But he always wondered, did Blake ever recognize him when they met? He knew he did. Usually, in some way, the two would cross paths, and become the occasional one night stand. And it always seemed, whenever they were together, that they had known each other for much longer then what they originally thought. The have met in countless lives. Each time looking the same, and each time finding each other in some way. But if they failed to stay with one another, then they would die shortly after. A tragedy, making the world restart all over again.

 **O-O**

"You know… the things you say… they are absolutely _insane_!" Sun said once while the two were laying in Sun's bed after one of their one night stands.

"I guess that's true." Blake said as she cuddled more into Sun's bare chest. Letting the blanket fall from her chest.

"Hey, have you ever thought that… that maybe we've known each other before?" Sun said.

"I mean… yeah… Maybe." Blake said. Then she leaned up and kissed Sun on his lips. "I mean, doesn't the sun always find the moon?" Sun went to say something. But was at a loss for words.

"See! That's what I mean! Your analogies are insane!" Blake only laughed and then swung her legs over Sun and started to kiss him once again.

"That wasn't an analogy, love." Blake said and started to run her hand down Sun's chest. He only chuckled and flipped them over.

 **O-O**

Sun was onto his next life now. Same body. Same family. And same love. Same wanting to find them. But this time, he was aware of his past lives. And he wondered now, would he get what he wanted? Would Blake get what they wanted? He used the word they as an umbrella term now. Blake and his love had come in many forms. They may have always been remade with the same hair, eyes, and skin colours, but their genders could change. But either way, they always ended up together in some way. This life though, was only a rerun. That's why he remembered his last lives. He remembered their last one all too well. They had finally decided to stay with one another. He always had glimpses of his lives before. But he could never put it together. Their last life had ended together all too quickly. And he knew, this time, since he knew she would also remember their lives, just as he did. But the day he found her again, they were in Vacuo, just like every other life. And she was walking around with a man with bull horns, red and brown hair, and also wearing a white mask with red that obscured his eyes.

 **O-O**

 _"You just need to trust me, Bella." Sun said during their previous life with one another. They had found them this lifetime. "Wait for me. Trust me." She could only nod. And then, Sun left, knowing exactly that as soon as he walked out of their house. He would be dead. And the world would restart._

Now, in this life time, Blake refused to acknowledge she was falling for him. Her mind had been made to forget anything about her and Sun's past lives with one another. This lifetime, Sun knew that he could get close to Blake if he was able to join whoever Blake was working for. So what he did was join the organization Blake was apart of, after explaining everything to his family of course, and he managed to get Adam Taurus' trust, and was able to go with Blake on every mission she was assigned. And he could see it. Eventually she started to fall for him. But then she began to distance herself from him. Making sure she brought an extra tent so she didn't need to share with him like usual. Just little things at first. But it still upset him. And eventually, he confronted her about her.

"What's going on? You've been distancing yourself from me. What's going on Bella?" Sun asked her one day.

"Nothing Sun-" He just rolled his eyes at her blatant lies.

"Nothing my ass. I know what's going through your mind Bella!" Sun said. Not wanting to deal with this much longer. He just wanted her to realize what they once were. And leave this charade behind. "Look me in the eyes. What do you see?" Blake just shook her head.

"No." Was all she said. But it was a week no.

"Fine. Don't trust me. Don't wait for me. But just know, I love you. And have for many rebirths." Sun said as he went to grab his bags and run off. But he knew the White Fang would kill him if he ran off. He knew too much. And that would restart the world.

"I see an eclipse… when I look into your eyes… I'm eclipsed…" Was all she said. "I don't know if I know what you know exactly. And I'm sorry…" Sun dropped his bag and sat in front of Blake in their shared tent. Sun made sure he forgot his somewhere so they would have to share. "I want out of this life Sun… I feel I have made the same mistake one to many times… over and over again…" Sun only nodded.

"Bella, can I kiss you?" Blake only furrowed her eyebrows together at the blond boy who only smiled. "Please. Trust me." Blake sighed but nodded. Letting the monkey Faunus kiss her. Sun was surprised when she pulled away quickly and held her head. Countless lives coming back for her. And Sun only smile weakly, and then pulled her in when she started retelling their first life together to him. And then she said the last words he had once said to her, back to him.

 **O-O**

A phrase that both Faunus' would continuously say to one another when they would pass on to death was 'When our hearts meet, will we make it then.'. This phrase was one that was repeated continuously. But they never grew tired of hearing. They knew also though, that their lives were finished being restarted when they're first child was born. Something that had never been able to happen in the past. But what they didn't know, was that they would still be reborn. Just in different worlds. Different futures. Different circumstances. This would happen instead of them just having to restart the world after a mistake would occur. But they always found each other. In the world were they were a God and Goddess, two simple teenagers in high school, two simple adults, a Huntsman and Huntress. They will always find one another.

 _For they are Eclipsed to one another._


	17. In My Mind(Mercury x Emerald,Poly w OC)

OKAY. I DON'T THINK I'LL EVER WRITE SMUT AGAIN. I TRIED. I ASKED A FRIEND FOR HELP. THEY TOLD ME TO JUST WRITE MY KINKS AND BE DECRIPTIVE. I LITERALLY REPLIED. "I'm asexual my dude. Nothing turns me on except for strong emotional bonds." THEN I SAID "Guess you could say I'm into... emotional bondage." and they freaking lost it. I'm sorry if this is bad and rushed. But I'm a harmless asexual virgin that just READS a lot of smut. And doesn't partake in it. I'm sorry. Advert your eyes.

Thanks to **Blacksun4ever** for the recommendations and stuff. Please check out their BlackSun fanfic, it's awesome and I hope it gets updated soon.

But seriously. I feel like this smut is written really badly and I may delete the chapter. Please don't comment on how bad this is also. Please. The comments will be deleted. Just like how someone once told me how bad all my ships were.

Anyways! ENJOY! Also! Each **0-0** = new verse

 _ **Song: In My Mind by Maty Noyes**_

 _ **Pairings: Mercury x Emerald/Mercury x Emerald x OC**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _(Recommendations welcome)_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Emerald let out a sigh. Currently, her friends-with-benefits was playing games in his boxers and she was wearing her underwear and one of his shirts, minus her bra. When she got an idea._

 _"Hey Merc…" Emerald said as she straddled the grey haired and black eyed boys lap._

 _"Yes?" He replied. Focusing on his game and not the crimson eyed temptress in front of him._

 _"You know how you said you're open to the thought of a three-way relationship?" Mercury only nodded the mint haired girls question. And he paused his game._

 _"If I recall correctly I was also seventeen. But yes. I am still open to the idea." He said with a purr as he trailed his hands down the front of his friends chest. Stopping to palm her breasts._

 _"I would like to fuck you…" She purred. Making sure to act seductive. "But fuck another guy as well… how does that sound…" Mercury pulled away from kissing her neck._

 _"You want to have a threesome? With another guy?" She nodded. Then pouted slightly, but made sure to rub her pussy over his member to try and persuade him._

 _"Please baby..? It could be quite interesting…" Mercury let out a groan but then nodded._  
 _"Fine.…but you check with me before you ask him!" Mercury hissed and she let out a moan as he started to grind his hips against hers._

 _"Okay… well… there's something I need to tell you…" Mercury stopped his motions and looked the girl in her eyes as she pushed away from him. "You know how I've been dating this guy for a bit and you've been my, well, I guess my side chick?" Mercury nodded. "Well, I want you and him to both fuck me." Mercury nodded._

 _"Alright. Whatever. Sounds good. Can we go fuck now? Just the two of us?" Emerald rolled her eyes but nodded._  
 _"You better fuck me until I forget my damn name…" Mercury smirked._  
 _"That won't be an issue." He said, then stood up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and carried them to his room._

 _"I regret agreeing to this now…" Mercury whispered to Emerald after meeting her boyfriend._

 _"Do you want to back out? It's fine if you do." Mercury shook his head._

 _"No. It's fine. I'll do it. But he's not fucking me though, and I'm not fucking him. Only person I'm fucking is you." Emerald nodded at Mercury._

 _"Seems reasonable." She said, and then, they laid out rules after meeting with her boyfriend._

 _Mercury didn't have much to say about him, he was blue eyed and blond, and an overall average and nice guy. And he was the guy that Emerald was cheating on. He seemed very nice. But, it was usual nice guys that were cheated on._

 _"Danny, this is my friend, Mercury. We've been friends for awhile and I want to know if he's okay for the threesome?" Mercury was somewhat amused. Emerald seemed like a different person around this guy. Mercury wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest while Danny looked him up and down._

 _"Cool! I like him!" Was all Danny said. And Emerald smiled and kissed him on the cheek. It seemed to be in a loving manner, and Mercury wished that she would kiss him like that._

After that night, things changed. Danny and Emerald asked Mercury to date them as well. He didn't know what to say at first. He never really thought of himself being in a polyamorous relationship, but the way Emerald looked at him, made him succumb and say yes. And now he knew though, that she would look at him the same way she would look at Danny, and this made him slightly happy.

"What do you mean you were seeing him before?!" Mercury heard one day while walking into the house. Closing the door quietly so he wouldn't disturb them.

"Danny, calm down-" Emerald tried to calm Danny down.  
"How am I supposed to stay calm?! I just found out you were sleeping around on me!" He didn't want to hear the rest, so Mercury grabbed his keys and walked out. Making sure the door made a sound loud enough to let the other two know he had been there then left.

After the door slammed Emerald mustard up some fake tears. And looked Danny in the eyes.

"I'm only Human Danny… I'm sorry…" She said. Danny only sighed, then grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug.

 **O-O**

Mercury scoffed as he watched the other two people in their relationship. He would never admit it, but he was hoping that she would only really hang out with him during this relationship because they had been seeing each other on the side. But that's not how that had worked out for him.

"Alright. I got to go to work. Love you guys!" Danny said as he left, not waiting for a response.

"Well. Hey Merc-" Emerald started. But he only scoffed. Turning off his game and leaving the room for his bedroom. He didn't feel comfortable sharing with them all the time so he had his own room. He actually didn't feel very comfortable with Danny at all. Sure, Mercury did swing both ways, but Danny wasn't his type. "Hey! What the fucks wrong with you?!" He looked up to see Emerald walking into his room and closing the door.

"Nothing. Now why don't you go fuck somebody, huh? I mean. One wasn't enough so you went for another guy, then back to me, and then both of us. There must be a third out there somewhere." Emerald couldn't believe what she was hearing! Mercury was acting like she was going around sleeping with everyone! She knew she loved him, more than she loved Danny, but he was frustrating her and making her run all around in her mind.

"Fine. That's why I came in here anyways. Merc, we haven't messed around in a long time and I'm feeling pretty deprived. So come on…" She said as she crawled onto his bed on all fours and straddled his waist. "Won't you show me some fun?" She asked with a pout and Mercury smirked.

 **O-O**

"Alright. But I can't promise I'll be gentle on you…" Mercury said as he went to flip them over but Emerald pushed him back down.

"No promises here either, baby." She said. She quickly went to kissing Mercury. All along his jaw line, and all along his neck. She started to pull up his shirt as well as he started to unbutton hers and slip it off her shoulders. They only stopped kissing so he could pull his shirt off, and they both decided to take off their pants as well during this time. Mercury pushed Emerald onto the bed and quickly laid himself between her legs. He started to grind his growing bulge against her wet pussy. Smirking as she moaned more and more. He missed these sounds, and he knew they were real for him, while they sounded more forced while she was with Danny. He started to slowly kiss his way down her neck, stopping at her bra, he quickly sat her onto his one leg which she started to grind herself against, making him quickly take her bra off. He pushed her away from him enough that he could kiss her breasts, and quickly she shuddered. He laid her back down and started to nip and suck on one of her breasts. And using his one hand to steady her hips, and the other to massage her other breast.

"Merc…" She moaned out after he switched breasts. He then started to rub circles on her hips as he started to kiss down her stomach. He tugged her underwear down enough so he could tease her and kiss just above her dripping cunt. She whimpered as he pulled away from her. Denying her any sort of pleasure.  
"Nope. You don't get any sort of release until you whimper…" Mercury whispered against Emeralds ear.

"Mercury… please…" She started to whimper. She usual could hold out for longer, but Danny just hadn't been doing it for her. He was so traditional in bed… but Mercury… he was the opposite of Danny.

"Huh… that didn't take as long as I thought." He said. Then he sighed. "I was hoping to have more fun than that. But, you did whimper." He said as he pulled her underwear down. She was not clean shaven, but Mercury understood why. He smirked as he got off of the bed and kneeled on the floor, grabbing Emerald by the ankles and gently pulling her into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. He kissed his way from her lips, to her inner thighs where he kissed them until she opened them herself. He looked up at her for confirmation, and found she was nodding while palming her own breasts. Mercury shook his head with a chuckle and grabbed her hands, resting them on his shoulders.

"Trust me baby. You'll need the support." Emerald nodded. Gripping onto his shoulders as he immediately went to eating her out. Kissing her lower and inner lips, dragging his tongue along her clit. Causing her to moan as his tongue swirled around her pussy. Darting in and out of her entrance.

"Fuck.…Mercury~!" She said as she started to moan. Moving her hands to his head to grab his hair and pull him closer. Mercury only smirked as his erection grew harder and pressed against his boxers even more. When he finally felt her breathing become labored and her juices on his lips, he pulled away, licking his lips.

"Mmm.…How I've missed that…" He pushed her down onto the bed and hovered over her.

"Don't you want me to-" Emerald started to say as he hand reached out and rubbed his hardened dick. But he only shook his head. Grabbing her hands with his and holding them over her head. They were both in an awkward position. So Mercury let go of Emerald and let her scooch to the start of the bed, Mercury climbing in after her. Mercury quickly discarded his boxers and grabbed the condom that was resting on his nightstand, he quickly ripped the package open and slid it onto himself.

"Ready baby?" He asked. Emerald nodded.

"You better satisfy Merc. Or I may only have Danny from now-" Emerald was cut off by her own groan as Mercury shoved himself into her without fingering her first. "Mercury you mother-" She cut herself off again when Mercury started to move. She moaned as he leaned closer towards her and wrapped her legs around his hips as he entered her quickly then exited. Continuing this motion until they were both panting heavily. Fires burning within both of them. Mercury couldn't stop himself from grabbing Emeralds hands and bringing the two of them as close as he could together before they both hit their points. And when they did, he held her close to his body after getting rid of the used condom, and he held Emerald close to his body all through the night.

 **O-O**

And it was during these times that Emerald would wonder what in the world Mercury's problem was. Every single time Emerald needed to be satisfied, she went to Mercury, but he always seemed to glare while she hung out with Danny instead of him. But the sex always made up for it in her mind. They way Mercury fucked her was a way that she had never experienced until it started. He seemed to be careful with her, even when they were doing some kinky shit. Once, while they were doing something with bondage, Mercury stopped the whole thing because Emerald had started to tear up, and when they got to the actual sex, he went slow and sweet, letting her wrap her arms around him as he thrusted, and with each thrust, letting a moan of pleasure escape from her. And when her arms fell to the sides of her head, Mercury's hands went from the sides of her hips, to her hands, and he held onto them, letting his body almost fall onto hers. But she was still frustrated. She wanted to know why Mercury was such an asshole to her and Danny. And this always led to her running through her mind, and mentally exhausting her.

 **O-O**

"Then I was thinking we could…" Danny was speaking, but Emerald wasn't listening. She was to focused on Mercury glaring at them from the other side of her. She was holding hands with Danny, but Mercury's arm was securely around her waist. All of the people passing by weren't phased by the trio. Everyone in their town knew they were dating.

"That sounds great honey." Emerald said when Danny shot her a look of approval.

"Good! I'm looking forward to it! We can all go to the movies as soon as we get home and-" A phone started to ring that cut Danny off, he pulled out his and picked it up, he was getting a call from work. "And no one else can cover? I'm kind of busy tonight-" Danny sighed, but finally said yes then looked at Mercury and Emerald. "I have to go to work. But I'll come and get you guys after work for our date!" The two nodded, and Danny gave Emerald a kiss on the lips and Mercury a kiss on the cheek. Which he wiped away.

"Okay. I don't know what your problem is, but you need to tell me. Now." Emerald looked a the grey haired boy.

"Let's go home. Then we'll talk." Emerald only nodded. Knowing Mercury wouldn't want to have a fight in the middle of a mall.

"I'm here to stay but I need to get away." Was all Emerald said after that, walking away from Mercury. Avoiding the problem.

But when they got home, all hell broke loose.

"I don't get what the big issue is! You agreed to a polyamory relationship!" Mercury groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know what I said then! But-" He started. But Emerald cut him off.

"But what Mercury?!" Mercury's face went red.

"IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU. THE ONLY REASON I AGREED TO THIS SHIT WAS SO I COULD BE WITH YOU. I LOVE YOU. AND I ONLY WANT YOU TO MY FUCKING SELF. I FUCKING LOVE YOU EMERALD SUSTRAI!" Mercury yelled. Emeralds eyes darkened.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! I LOVE YOU TOO. MERCURY BLACK, YOU ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN MY LIFE. I LOVE YOU TOO!" They both smiled at each other, and in an instant, were locked together.

 **O-O**

That night, when Danny came to pick them up, they broke the news to him. That they both wanted to leave the three way relationship to pursue their own. Danny was supportive, but still a little upset. But he understood perfectly, so that night, they went on their date, but Emerald only held herself against Mercury, signaling to everyone that the three were no longer a couple, and it was only the two.

And that night, as the two laid in bed after a sweet and slow session of sex, they realized they were never simply having sex or fucking, but they were 'making love' as people say. But Emerald was still mad. Why wouldn't Mercury just tell her this earlier, but, oh well. That's the past now.


	18. Evilmania (Just Cinder by herself)

Hello! This one is okay I think. Thank you to guest user **Bela-Noche** for the recommendation!

It's a very short song, so here's a very short chapter.

Anyways! ENJOY! Also! Each **0-0** = new verse

 _ **Song: Evilmania by Grace Jones**_

 _ **Pairings: Just Cinder by herself**_

 _ **Rated: K**_

 _(Recommendations welcome)_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Oh it feels good to rule this little world!" Cinder said with fiery eyes closed as she flipped her black hair. She knew she would eventually rule this world. After all of those annoying kids were taken care of. Then there'd be no one to stop her. She loved to tease her victims though. And when these kids were face to dace with her. She would tease them and squeeze them until they die. Then she would say oops and act all innocent. Just. Like. Always!

 **O-O**

Cinder always thought of herself having poison drip from her lips when she spoke. To hypnotize anyone she spoke to. Then, when they least suspected it, she would strike. And out went their lights.

 **O-O**

Almost everyone said she was the queen of evil when she was first rising up in the Remnant crime world. And boy, do those people wish they were wrong. She saw herself as a queen now. A force to be reckoned with. And it was slightly terrifying.

 **O-O**

She had only one mission though. Fight until the world was hers. And oh it was so close to being hers. So close that she could almost touch it. Victory was imminent for the raven haired temptress. She did not show mercy though as her next victims were dragged out in front of them. And she made sure that they knew. That they knew she was a force to be reckoned with. And she was their new queen.

 **O-O**

Her victory and torture ends with her laughing. The world is hers. She is their queen. She is the one that they need to bow down to. She is the one that they need to answer to. The one that is now their queen. And was Cinder ever mad when she was interrupted.

"So, so sorry Mrs. Queen Of The World, but there are other people here to. So if you could _please_ let us work it would be oh so _much_ appreciated!" Cinder rolled her eyes at the green eyed and orange haired Roman Torchwick.

"Watch your tone!" Cinder rolled her eyes once more as the red eyed and green haired Emerald fought with Roman as Mercury just watched from the side lines.

"Idiots…" Cinder thought as she rubbed her temple.


	19. Reply (Neptune x Weiss)

Hello! This one is okay I think. I personally couldn't get into the story, or the song. But I hope its at least decent! Thank you to **SpanishBulldog63** for the recommendation! Sorry if it's not that good...

 _ **ALSO! ONCE MORE, I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT SHIP ROMAN AND NEO. I FEEL BAD BECUASE THIS IS MY THIRD TIME SAYING THIS, BUT GUYS, PLEASE, I SEE THEM AS A FATHER/DAUGHTER DUO UNTIL THEIR RELATIONSHIP IS EXPLAINED, I AM SORRY IF THIS SOUNDS RUDE, BUT THAT'S MY OPINION, AND PLEASE RESPECT IT AS I RESPECT YOURS!**_

Anyways! ENJOY! Also! Each **0-0** = new verse

 _ **Song: Reply by Staind**_

 _ **Pairings: Neptune x Weiss**_

 _ **Rated: K**_

 _(Recommendations on hold for now)_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Weiss traveled with her father quite a bit. She always went with him whenever they visited the poorer districts of the cramped town. After all, according to him, the people needed to see the next in line for his work, as Weiss' older sister, Winter, had left to join the towns military. But Weiss, she was always sad when she had to try and forget all of the sad eyes of the people looking deep into her soul. But these eyes, they helped her realize, they helped her realize what type of queen she would be.

 **O-O**

She had the people to thank for that. But more importantly, she had Neptune Vasilias to thank. He was apart of one of the few families that started out low in the hierarchy, but made their way up. And he wrote letters to her. Continuously. She would always write back to him. And she would always write back that his attempts to help make everyone in their town okay, he needed to stop writing to her, but to her father. All of these letters were only attempts in vain. They were pointless. But he never listened. He only kept writing. Telling her he would keep writing until she herself was able to do something about it.

 **O-O**

But his words… they always had a level of truth to them. And whenever she would meet with the boy she had been groomed to marry. She would understand. Every time he spoke about the poverty of most of the people, his blue eyes would shine, like tears were threatening to fall if he wasn't distracted. But the words helped her to be able to see how the people of her kingdom were living. In a world where it's hard to see the famine and poverty of those around you if you are living in a place where you don' need to worry about the way you're earing, or If only a few are able to eat within your family. But Weiss also was able to see how her people were treated after she watched Neptune run a hand through blue hair as he tried to tell her father what was going on within the other families within the kingdom. But his eyes. They showed this pain. They showed what it was like to grow up in a world where it didn't matter what happened to people like him…

 **O-O**

Neptune himself was always happy when he received the letters from Weiss. And he was more then happy to wait outside for her. Even when the rain came down hard. And he could barely see through the sheets as they fell down. Blinding him and yielding him unable to see.

"Neptune! What in the lords name are you doing!" He heard Weiss yell once as he stood on a balcony in the rain during one of the many nobleman parties held at the Schnee castle. He just smiled. His shirt was soaked through, sticking to his body, and his blue hair was plastered along his forehead. He would wait out here for her. No matter what. And he waited out here for her because he knew, when she came to find him, she was ready to talk in ways that weren't through letters that needed to be heavily coded as to not reveal any sensitive topics.

"Hey Snow Angel." He said as his dark blue eyes met her light ones.

"Don't you 'Hey Snow Angel' me! You'll catch your death of cold out here! Come with me, let's get you dried off." Weiss said, tossing her long white ponytail behind her back as her white heels clicked against the stone as she held her long light blue dress up so it wasn't dragging into the puddles. Neptune only chuckled as he wiped his hands on his soaked black dress pants and let the girl lead him through the house and into her room so that he could get cleaned up.

 **O-O**

"You know Weiss, even though you didn't grow up as I did, you understand my pain. And, I get strength form you…" Neptune said as he laid down on her bed and she laid beside him.

"Hush Neptune. Let me explain how I know these things about the kingdom, other than from you. Please." Neptune nodded. "My mother, her family was much like yours. If not identical to yours. Her family rose from their poverty like yours did. But they did this by selling my mother into a loveless marriage with my father which resulted in three children. My older sister, Winter, myself, and my younger brother, Whitley." Weiss took a shaky breath and Neptune sat up, and wrapped one arm around the girl. "I… I just want to help… and you… you give me the strength to do this whenever you send me a letter… whenever you stand out in the rain… and in that, we are the same…" Neptune smiled, and wrapped both arms around her, and pulled her into him so that she was resting right up against his chest. And when she pulled a bit away from him, Neptune brushed her hair out of her face and gazed into her eyes and at her scar. Then, he leaned in, and kissed her.

 **O-O**

"I… I don't really know what to say at this moment…" Weiss said as she stood at a podium and delivered her speech as she was supposed to as she was crowned leader. "All I know is, I wish to thank the Vasilias family." She said with assurance. She heard a few shocked gasps and murmurs around the room. "To elaborate, if it wasn't for their oldest son, Neptune, I would most likely be the same leader as my father. But, I will not be the same." Weiss said with confidence. "I wish to thank Neptune, for all of the letters he wrote. All of them I knew were in vain." Weiss took a second to look back at the boy who was standing behind her. He was in a white suit, with a tie that matched the Schnee's traditional light blue, that matched Weiss' dress. Neptune smiled at her. And she continued. "And all of the times that he stood outside while rain was pouring down relentlessly on him."

"All I can say is that I have had one too many colds from those experiences." Neptune mumbled under his breath. Weiss laughed as she heard him.

"Yes. That is true. But rest assured my people." Weiss said as she looked into the camera. She then knew, she was talking to the crowd outside of the castle, as wells as at their homes, or in the town square, she was talking to the lower classed families. "I will help you. I promise."

 _Weiss kept her word. And she made everyone's days better. The town no longer saw in only shades of grey, and shades of blue, they were all coloured now. Many of the people no longer struggled as she was able to help raise their incomes. Help raise the amount of jobs they had. And this, this was with Neptune's support, the man she ended up marrying and having four children with, her one love. And she knows, the life she lives, would never be the same without him there..._


	20. I Don't Dance (BlackSun,IceBerg)

Hey guys! I hope everyone's having a great holidays! The last chapter was supposed to be uploaded before the break, but I had to babysit quite a bit, as well as four culminating tasks for my classes, so I forgot to post it! Anyways, my laptop is a YEAR OLD now! Which means **An Eclipse Of A Heart** is a year old! I hope everyone is having a great holiday!

Anyways! ENJOY! Also! Each **0-0** = new verse

 _ **Song: I Don't Dance by Lee Brice**_

 _ **Pairings: Sun x Blake, Neptune x Weiss**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _(Recommendations on hold for now)_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sun never really thought that he would settle down one day, and get married. He just never thought he would be that kind of guy. Hell, he was twenty-four and never had a serious girlfriend like most of his friends. He was still going around to parties and getting drunk, and waking up in someone's bed. It was how things went with him. He was tall, blond, muscular, and had eyes that always seemed to light up, always twinkling with some sort of mischief. His tail also seemed to twitch with these emotions as well. But, one day, as he was scoping out the ladies at the Schnee fundraiser he was at, he grumbled to himself as he saw the blonde he was eyeing with violet eyes and breasts the size of her head dancing with his friend Sage, he knew she was taken, and was a bit upset as well as the peppy red and black haired beauty with silver eyes was dancing with a tall blond haired and blue eyed boy. All of the girls he saw that caught his interest were with someone. And he couldn't help but laugh as his close friend Neptune was attempting to dance with the young white haired and icy eyed Schnee heiress Weiss. He had lost interest in all girls until he saw one. He saw this girl as soon as the waltzing crowd parted. She had raven hair and golden eyes. Pale skin that would contrast with his own, and she had a pair of cat ears placed upon her head that twitched when her eyes did, and flattened when she frowned. She was beautiful. She was perfect, and he could himself with her. She was alone right now, standing at the open bar.  
"So, care for a dance?" Sun said immediately. He didn't see the point with getting to know one another. The girl only sighed and rolled her eyes. But she grabbed his outstretched hand and joined him. This girl could feel her mothers look on her throughout this whole thing. And was happy when Sun came up and asked her to dance.

After their dance, Sun used his usual lines that got a girl to drop her underwear for him, but this girl was different. She was going against his pickup lines, putting them down with a witty remark and causing him to raise his eyebrows then continue. But what Sun didn't realize, was that he was enjoying his time with the girl.

"Would you look at the time!" The girl said as she looked at the grandfather clock leaning against the wall and ticking. "Guess I better be going." The girl said and stood up and went to walk away.

"Wait!" Sun called after her. She turned around, her black dress that flowed around her swished with her turn. Sun tugged at the end of the tie that was untied and hanging around his neck. "Can I have your number? I would like to continue this sometime." Sun said while blushing slightly. Something he hadn't done in awhile. He then rubbed at the back of his neck.  
"Sure." She said simply. Pulling out a card and handing it to him. And he handed his own to her. "See you soon, Sun Wukong." She said after glancing at the card then walking away.

"You as well, Miss…" Sun looked down at the card and smiled. "Blake Belladonna." Blake smiled then walked away. "Blake Belladonna…" Sun muttered under his breath with a smile then started to walk out the other entrance. "A sophisticated name for a sophisticated women…" He then chuckled to himself and walked out the door.

 **O-O**

Neptune… was definitely something else. Even though he had been raised as close friends with the infamous Schnee family, he had no clue how to dance. He was a huge playboy, a different girl every week, but he always found it amusing how these girls never thought to ask why he went to all of these dinner parties and never danced. Weiss, the girl he had feelings for, but never admitted, had on numerous occasions tried to teach him. But as soon as they got to the dip, he would kiss her, sometimes it went more than that, but most times it didn't. But he didn't really know what to do at this moment. All of the girls he found attractive, which was most of them, were with someone, or too old for his likings. But, he found himself quite picky after spending a memorable night with Weiss. The blue haired Vasilias son couldn't help but run a hand through his hair and mumble quietly to himself. His blue eyes scanned the room quickly, he was elated when he saw the snowy haired Weiss approach him. Tired from having to play host for most of the night.

"Tiring night?" Neptune asked when she leaned against him slightly.

"You may as well say that. Father has disappeared to oblivion, Whitley is in bed, Winter skipped this evening as per usual, and mother…" Weiss sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Lord only knows where she is!" Neptune nodded, then handed his glass of water, spiked with vodka, to Weiss.

"Vodka?" He asked and she nodded.

"Please." She took the glass and downed a bit of it. She may be small, but she could handle her liquor quite well. "Neptune?" She asked and he looked at her in response, taking his glass from her.

"Yes, Snow Angel?" He replied, using a nickname from when they were little.

"May you please dance with me?" She asked. He nodded as he brushed her bangs out of her face and caressed her cheek, being careful of the scar she obtained when they were seventeen, knowing it still hurt when it was touched sometimes.

"For you? Anytime." Weiss smiled. And Neptune downed his drink, did a bow while holding out his hand which she took. He then let her lead him in a waltz. This wasn't something he liked to do. He found it quite annoying having to remember all of the steps, but for Weiss, he would do anything for. She held him in the palm of her hand, whether she knew it or not.

 **O-O**

Now Sun, unlike Neptune, could say he never quite knew love like Neptune had for Weiss. All of his love had only been lust. But whenever he went out with Blake, whether it was for a cup of coffee or to one of the Schnee banquets where they danced and laughed all night, he knew he was falling in love. It wasn't painfully obvious thank God, but when you try and deny love, you fall even harder, and it eventually punches you right in the face, and you realize it, you had been falling for this person all of this time. But would deny it. But Blake, she waltzed right into his heart whether she knew it or not.

 **O-O**

Dancing had never been Neptune's thing, he couldn't even just freestyle it. Singing, dancing, that was all Weiss' stuff. But here he was, spinning her around in circles in her room, listening to her laugh and talk as she attempted to teach him how to waltz properly.

"I don't have any idea how in the world you don't know how to dance! It's like fighting!" He only shrugged as Weiss was close to having steam shoot out of her ears.

"Well, I mean, I'm at least good at one kind of dancing! Right? A specific type of tango." He said. Raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"You idiot!" Weiss said as a pale hand collided lightly with a tanned face. "I do know that to be true, but we promised we'd never bring it up unless necessary, and that was not a necessary moment!" Neptune smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Right. Sorry." He apologized. She only sighed.

"Alright. Now, you know the box step, now just do that, but slowly, we will get faster and start going in a circle. Alright?" Neptune nodded. And Weiss started hum. And he followed the instructions given beforehand. All was fine, until he got to the dip. He ended up almost kissing her but he stopped himself. But Weiss seemed quite upset at this, and instead, she kissed him. And he realized, she really did have him in the palm of her hand. HE would do anything for her.

 **O-O**

Sun and Neptune, both knew they weren't one for dancing. But they couldn't deny it had made a strong impact on their lives. The dance Sun shared with Blake had resulted in many dates, many nights spent with one another, and a lifetime of happiness exchanged between the two. And Sun's parents were ecstatic to hear that their playboy son was getting married, and Neptune, he would always contribute waltzing to how he met and fell in love with Weiss, and when someone would ask how the two met their wives, they would respond;

 _"I don't dance, but there I was, spinning her around in circles even though it's not my thing, but it made her happy. And that's when I knew I loved her."_


	21. Play It Again (BlackSun,IceBerg,ArcRose)

I kinda feel bad sense I'm spamming you guys, but hey, why not?

Anyways! ENJOY! Also! Each **0-0** = new verse

 _ **Song: Play It Again by Luke Bryan**_

 _ **Pairings: Sun x Blake, Neptune x Weiss, Jaune x Ruby**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _(Recommendations welcome!)_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sun hadn't really wanted to come to this party. All he knew about it was that it was a dumb high school tailgate party. He only sighed as he rolled his eyes. He only came because his buddy Sage's girlfriend was throwing it. Other then that, he would've never came to the party. But Sage convinced him by telling him that the girl Sun liked, was going to be there. He hated to admit when Sage was right, but he was right. Sun watched her slightly from the sidelines, seeing that her pale legs were swinging against the tailgate of a truck, she was in jean shorts, showing off her legs, and black boots, a tank top fell over her torso. She had long black hair with a pair of cat ears placed on to top of her head, and piercing golden eyes. She seemed to be the complete opposite of Sun. He was blond haired, grey eyed, and had a monkey tail. He took a deep breath, and chugged the rest of his beer. He took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" He asked talking loudly over the speakers. She shrugged.

"Go ahead." She said. He smiled.

"Thanks Blake!" Blake nodded.

"Anytime Sun." Sun smiled at her answer and started to make small talk with her.

Eventually though, she smiled brightly, Sun had made a good impression he thought. But Blake laughed and then jumped off of the back of the truck, bringing Sun to the ground with her. This scared him slightly. He didn't know what to say or think.

 **O-O**

But he did know what was going on when she started to express her fondness of the song as she danced around with him. This made Sun laugh with her, and a few people to stop there own dancing and watch the two laugh as they danced, Sun was twirling Blake around when the song stopped, and when it did, Blake laughed and wrapped her arms around Sun's neck, laughing and smiling, and then, she kissed him.

"Play it again…" She mumbled against his lips, and then kissed him again. Sun nodded.

"Play it again… play it again…" He muttered with a smile and then the two kissed once more.

The following Monday at school, the two walked in holding hands.

 **O-O**

Neptune was nervous as he sat in his car with Weiss Schnee. The esteemed heiress of the Schnee family. With blue eyes that could pierce your soul, and white hair that cascaded far down her back when let down. Neptune had been at Yang's party where he met up again with his long time friend, and they danced and talked all night. And she had one song, that she absolutely had loved. And it made Neptune smile at the thought of her dancing with him to the song. Right now, Neptune was scanning frantically through every single station he could get to be able to listen to that song again. To be able to listen to her laugh and speak of her love of the song. When he did find it though, his own blue eyes lit up as he ran a tanned hand through his blue undercut. He looked over though, and saw Weiss with a stupidly big grin on her face that he found undeniably cute.

 **O-O**

Neptune was ecstatic that he had found the song again.

"Oh my God I love this song so much! We've been listening for it all night! Oh, come on Neptune! Dance with me!" She said, and pretty much pushed him out of his car so that he would get out and dance with her. And that's what they did. He kept his door open and listened to the song with her as they danced, his headlights on, lighting the dancing couple. But Neptune wished that the song wouldn't end so that he would be able to dance with the beautiful women in front of him all night long, and he would never need to let go of her. But when the song did end, Weiss leaned up and gave him a goodnight kiss.

"Come pick me up tomorrow, noon, we can go and get tea." Neptune nodded when Weiss pulled away from their kiss.

"Uh, yeah, sounds good!" He walked her to the door, and gave her one last kiss, then left grinning like a fool. And he got back into his car, sighed, and switched the station. Only to find on the way back to his own house, the song started to play once again and he sang along to it.

 **O-O**

Jaune was incredibly nervous as he ran a shaky hand through his blond hair. He was scared, this had been his and Ruby's first official date since her sisters party. And he was nervous, when Ruby had told him that she really liked this one song, he memorised it on his guitar to play for her one day. But he didn't expect it to be this close! Jaune looked up as he heard the sound of a motorcycle approach where he had laid out a picnic.

"Hey Jaune!" He waved as Ruby hopped off of her sisters bike. Her short red and black hair had been a tad bit messy from the ride, but Jaune hadn't cared. And Ruby's silver eyes were sparkling. Unlike her sisters violet eyes that were tinged a bit with red, as they were shining with mischief and threat.

"Have her back by eleven. Okay?" Yang said as he tightened her helmet on her long blonde hair.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Jaune said. And Yang nodded then rode off.  
"So.…how's it going Jaune?" Ruby asked. She was nervous. While most of them were seventeen, Ruby was fifteen, and was moved to the senior year with all of her other friends after being an exceptionally gifted student.

"Oh! It's uh, it's going good! What about you?" He said back.  
"It's going pretty good! Yeah… pret-ty good…" Ruby replied.

It took about half an hour for the two to fall back into their usual ways. And then Jaune smiled as Ruby pointed at the guitar case behind him. He said it was a surprise then he pulled out his guitar and started playing her song and singing it.

 **O-O**

Ruby was incredibly happy when he played her song. Squealing in delight and singing along with Jaune. At the end of the song, Ruby started singing it once more, and pulled Jaune up off of the ground and the two of them started to dance with one another. At this moment, Jaune learned she was hoping for it to come on the radio. But I hadn't. But Jaune had made her night when he played her song for her. Then, she leaned up at the end of the song, and gave him a kiss. Of course, that was all that they would do until Ruby turned eighteen as they never wanted to go to far in their relationship because of the slight age gap.

 **O-O**

 _Little did all three pairs know though, was that they were all connected to the same song. For all of three of the girls shared a love for the song. And it allowed them to find love._


	22. Something You Need (Blake x Sun)

I honestly just wanted to give you guys something even if it's really bad.

So. I've gotten into _Voltron: Legendary Defenders_ and I am now Klance **_trash._** I honestly watched a video that said **Dirty Laundry** and was like "Hey. That looks cute!" Then I binge read the fanfiction and cried, then I started getting into the show. And now I'm screwed and in Klance hell. Yay.

Anyways! ENJOY! Also! Each **0-0** = new verse

 _ **Song: Something You Need by Against The Current**_

 _ **Pairings: Sun x Blake**_

 _ **Rated: K**_

 _(Recommendations welcome!)_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Blake still remembered the first night she had met with Sun. Sitting with him under the moon and stars as they just, talked. It wasn't complicated all too much. She still could remember how his grey-blue eyes lit up whenever she had laughed at one of his jokes, and she could still remember the way how warm it was that night. How she was at ease with his voice as he told stories to her all through the night. The way he was able to lull her close to sleep. She thought that Sun thought that he had her within reach. That he would be able to hold her down. But he hadn't She had only ever felt free that night. With no one around but Sun.

 **O-O**

But she was scared. Why was she scared? Was she scared of Sun? Was she scared of how when he laughed his tail would twitch behind him, how his blond hair would fall in his face. Was she scared that he had started to notice the blush along her pale complexion whenever he brushed raven locks out of amber eyes. She just wanted to run from the feelings she was starting to get for the boy. Feelings that she didn't want to experience ever again.

 **O-O**

Sun just smiled as heard Neptune tell him what Blake had told Weiss and the others. How she was scared about these new feelings. How she didn't know what to do with them. Should she just push them away? She didn't know.

"Guess she never thought I would mean this much to her." He said to no one. He couldn't help but laugh to himself.

A couple months later, after not having much interaction with Blake, Sun was amused to hear that she was having trouble getting rid of the feelings that she was having for the monkey Faunus. And he laughed when he tried to go talk to her one day after class, but she just looked at him and walked away, her black cat ears flattening against her head. He knew it.

"She's into me." He smiled to himself with contempt. Elated that he was something she wanted. Something she needed.

 **O-O**

Soon though, the two were back to their usual hang out routine. They would sit in each others dorm room and binge watch a movie series or two. Sometimes they would jam out to some of Sun's CD's and records. But tonight, he was inwardly freaking out. He had heard from Neptune that Blake had figured out she was going to try and figure out a relationship with Sun. And now he was freaking out. He wanted to kiss her. But he was freaking out inside. How should he do it? Should he just ask her? Should he just do it? Wait. No. He couldn't just kiss her without asking!  
"Sun?" He looked at Blake who was somewhat cuddling into him.

"Yeah?" He asked. Voice cracking. He cursed his nerves.

"Don't overthink it. Just kiss me." Sun started to stutter as he didn't know what to say. Blake just smiled though and leaned up. He took a deep breath and kissed her.

 **O-O**

After half a year of dating, Sun knew he loved her. But he didn't want to say it. Didn't want to scare her off. But, he knew she loved him too. She was scared around him. Wanting to say those three words to him. But she couldn't. And he understood this.

"I don't know why I hide it…" She said one day. Out of nowhere. "I know how I feel about you, and you do too, but here I am. Still running. Scared to care about you because I think something will happen. Scared that you'll run. Scared that I'll lose something because I _allowed_ myself to care." Sun just smiled at her. And hugged her.

"Don't try to hide what you feel." Sun pulled away from their hug and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry. I feel it too." He said with confidence. She nodded. The look of being scared slowly evaporating from her features.

 **O-O**

A year and a half later, they had to deal with something greater. They were falling harder that night. They were adults now, and they were falling more in love. And it was scaring Blake even more. Even more then telling Sun she loved him, which even after the confession took longer for her to say. For her to be comfortable saying. And tonight, she wanted to give him all her love. Let him know how she felt to a wide extent. She wanted him to love her with all he had. For him to make them one in a sense.

That night, things had grown more heated than usual. And Sun was scared to continue, not wanting to ruin anything or scare her off.

"Sun?" Blake said. And he looked her in the eyes as she spoke. "Just… tell me you'll stay?" He looked at her with love, and realized what she meant.

"I'll stay. I promise all stay. I'll stay with you for the rest of our lives if that's what you want. I promise." Sun said. And Blake smiled.

"I… I would like that." Blake said with a smiled, and her eyes becoming glossed over. Sun only smiled at her.

"Good. Now don't think too much and just kiss me." Blake laughed as she started to kiss Sun, with him using the same words she had used on him when they were having their very first kiss.


	23. Stand By Me (Ren x Nora)

Hello lovelies! Anyways, after last weeks episode, **Blacksun4ever** asked for something to do with Renora. I happily agreed.

As I said last time, I've gotten into _Voltron: Legendary Defenders_ and I am now Klance **_trash._** I'm honestly in Klance hell. I'm not even joking. Anyways, I was thinking about making a fanfic filled with like, one shots and stuff. Kinda like this one! So, would anyone be interested?

Anyways! ENJOY! Also! Each **0-0** = new verse

 _ **Song: Stand By Me by Ben E. King**_

 _ **Pairings: Ren x Nora**_

 _ **Rated: K**_

 _(Recommendations welcome!)_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was night out now. And Ren and Nora had been by themselves for quite some time. Ren's village had been destroyed. And Nora didn't know how to help the boy. She had never really had a home.

They were fifteen, wandering around doing missions to get money, the only weapons they had originally were ones they had taken off of the deceased. But now, they had their own custom weapons. But Nora, if you looked closely, fear was still hidden behind shining turquoise eyes. And when she looked at Ren, his magenta eyes did the same. But you had to dig deeper to see the fear within them.

Night had been donned on them for awhile when they had finally made camp. And little words were spoken. The seasons had changed to summer, and Ren knew that it was close to the anniversary of his village being destroyed. His friends and family killed.

Nora had been afraid whenever this time had come around. Ren grew distant, often leaving in the middle of the night to go get some air, without warning. And it scared her. What if one day he didn't come back to her? Would she would be all alone again? Nora started to hyperventilate as she ran her hands through her shoulder length orange hair. But, Ren did come back eventually, rubbing the back of his neck as Nora hugged him. Tears in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry for leaving you Nora." Slowly, her tears turned to hiccups. "Don't be afraid." He whispered.

"I won't be afraid, just as long as you stand by me." Ren only let out a sound of confirmation as they sat with one another under the pale moon light.

 **O-O**

"Promise to stand by me?" Nora said as they were sixteen, getting ready to take the Beacon entrance exam for the next year.

"I promise to stand by you Nora. Don't worry about it to much. Okay?" Ren said as he smiled at her. Pulling his black hair with that nice magenta streak back into a ponytail.

"Okay." She said with a smile. Then, she startled herself. A that moment. She realized she _loved_ Ren. As more than a friend. But, she smiled, hiding these feelings, and then she raised her hand and poked his nose. "Boop." Ren rolled his eyes, and then the two took off to start the exam.

 **O-O**

When they were thirteen, Nora was starting to go through changes. Changes that Ren wouldn't understand, so of course, they had to stop in a town for a week for her. He didn't really mind stopping, as he had a good understanding why they needed to thanks to the explanation of an older Huntress.

"Hey Ren?" Ren looked over at Nora as they laid under the stars during one of these visits to a town. "If the sky falls, or the mountains fall, I wouldn't cry. Heck, I wouldn't even be scared!" Nora said. Her face slightly red.  
"What? Why? The world would be falling apart." Nora just turned her head and made eye contact with him.

"Well, I'd have you with me silly! Why would I _ever_ be scared as long as you stand by me." He only let out a noise of confirmation. Then Nora leaned over and poked his nose. "Boop!" She said with a smiled and Ren laughed.

 **O-O**

"Nora!" Ren said with a shout and pulled her, flinging her out of the line of attack of a Beowulf.  
"Thanks Ren!" Was all she said as he saw one of her grenades go flying at hit a group of the Beowulf's. "Stand by me! 'Kay?!" Ren nodded then ran over to her as she released multiple grenades. Little would she say though that the real reason she wanted him to stand by her was because she was scared. And if he was around, her fear would seem to vanish.

 **O-O**

"Whenever we're in trouble you'll stand with me. Right Ren?" Nora said one night as Jaune and Ruby slept. They had left Beacon behind, traveling to Haven with the other member of their team and one of the members of RWBY.

"Of course." Nora smiled.

"Good." She leaned her head on his shoulder as they watched and listened for Grimm.

"Twenty lien says they confess sometime on this trip." Ruby said to Jaune as they took their turn watching and Nora and Ren slept close together.

"Nah. They won't. So I'll take that bet." Jaune replied, then the two went back to watching out for Grimm.

"They're gone Ren! What do we do?!" Nora said. Everything was dark. All of their friends had left. All going separate ways.

"Stand by one another. Just like always." Nora looked at him, eyes filled with tears. Ren leaned forward, and took her lips in his. When he finally pulled away, he held the girl close. "Even with all our friends gone. I promise. I'll stand by you." Nora nodded. The man of little words had said and done enough for her to understand. As long as they stand by one another, they'll be okay.


	24. Fight For Me

Heeyyyy, it's been awhile! Sorry about that! School got very hectic for me! And I got a job... so life's been reallllyyy busy! Sorry guys!

Anyways! The next few chapters will be based off of songs from the musical _Heather's_. How I'll be doing it is Blake will be Veronica, and JD will be both Sun _and_ Adam. Adam being the murderous side, and Sun being the good side! (Sun will be _Fight For Me, Freeze Your Brain, Dead Girl Walking, Seventeen_ JD, while Adam will be _Our Love Is God, Meant To Be Yours, Dead Girl Walking (Reprise), I Am Damaged_ JD.)

 ** _Song: Fight For Me, From the musical Heathers (Sung by the assemble Barret Wilbert Weed)_**

 _ **Pairing: Sun x Blake, One sided Adam x Blake**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Fight in the cafeteria!" Blake's ears flinched when she heard the familiar voice of Neptune Vasilias, the blue haired boyfriend of Weiss Schnee yell into the classroom where she was reading.

"And why do I need to know this?" Blake asked with a sigh, her amber eyes staring into the dark blue eyes that belonged to Neptune.

"Because it's between Adam and that new kid! Ah man he is so cool! I'm totally going to be friends with him!" Blake rolled her eyes but got up and followed Neptune anyways. She didn't enjoy fights. At all. And when she and Adam were younger, she was always pulling him away from the other kids.

But when Blake got to the cafeteria with Neptune, and stood with the other members of her group of friends, she was in awe of this boy. She hated fights. But this kid… _Damn_ _._ He was tanned, probably from Vacuo, a small desert town five hours away that she went to regularly as a kid. She also couldn't help but notice the spark of mischief that was ever so present in his seemingly blue-steel eyes. And she couldn't help but notice his blond hair that stood out among his other features. He was quite the contrast of Adam who had red and black hair with bullhorns placed on his head, and dark eyes that no one could see because of his dark sunglasses.

 **O-O**

Blake didn't know who this kid was. But she wouldn't mind in the slightest bit if the boy walked over to her and told her he would fight for her. Keep her safe. Even though Blake hated being seen as someone that needed another to fight for them.

"What's his name?" Blake asked as she nudged Ruby.

"I have no idea. But isn't Mr. No Name Kid something? Adam's really getting his ass handed to him right now!" Ruby said. Her silver eyes wide as she along with nearly everyone in the school had never seen Adam lose a fight.

 **O-O**

Blake also wondered if he'd be able to walk with her through the halls. Hold her hand and talk and laugh with her. And still act proud. She was a Faunus after all. But hope was restored to her as she finally noticed the monkey tail that matched his hair. Blake smirked at that.  
"Still wanna be friends with him Neptune?" She asked. Neptune smiled and nodded.

"Hells yeah! Doesn't matter if he's a Faunus to me!" Blake nodded at what he said. Happy that she knew the kind of person Neptune was. She also wondered if he would walk through any kind of place with her. Even one as dangerous No Man's Land.

 **O-O**

It would definitely be fine with her though if nothing came from him coming to this school between them. But she would fight for this kid if he decided to fight for her.

 **O-O**

Blake couldn't help but flinch though as her Faunus hearing picked up the sound of a bone cracking. A bone that belonged to Mr. No Name Kid. But she saw him only shrug and grimace as she easily popped his broken finger back into place. Which is nice because she knew CPR and she could teach him. And he could teach her how to set a broken bone in exchange.

 **O-O**

Blake was very impressed though as the fight went on longer than she thought it would. And didn't end until Adam was on the ground and Mr. No Name kid smirked. It was obvious he had won. And Blake would be lying if she said she didn't want him to fight for her if some night he was free to do so. But only if he was alive, because if he decided he wanted to fight for her, she would fight for him.

"Alright! Shows over! Mr. Wukong! Office! NOW!" No Name Kid only shrugged and walked off with Vice Principle Goodwitch. But not before making eye contact with Blake and _winking at her._ He would probably be suspended for this.

"Aw, guess I gotta wait longer to become his friend." Neptune sighed.

"Blake. We're all going to class. If you wish to come. But feel free to help Taurus." Weiss said as she tightened her ponytail that was keeping her white hair out of her face, and ice blue eyes.

"Yeah. I'll meet you guys there." Weiss and the others nodded as they walked out of the cafeteria. Blake only sighed and walked over to Adam. "Please tell me you didn't start the fight…" Blake said as she stood in front of Adam.

"Sorry darling, but I did start it." Blake only sighed and nodded.

"C'mon. Lets get you cleaned up." Blake said as she reached out her hand and he took it.

"Okay." Was all he said as she pulled the taller boy up.

"I wish I could say "At least the other guy looks worse", but that is sadly not possible." Adam only scoffed at her words as they walked off from the cafeteria.


	25. Freeze Your Brain (Sun x Blake (?))

_**WARNING! DRUG AND SELF HARM MENTION! WARNING!**_

WHHHAATTTT ANOTHER UPDATE? Anyways, here is another update! Next up is _Dead Girl Walking!_

The next few chapters will be based off of songs from the musical _Heather's_. How I'll be doing it is Blake will be Veronica, and JD will be both Sun _and_ Adam. Adam being the murderous side, and Sun being the good side! (Sun will be _Fight For Me, Freeze Your Brain, Dead Girl Walking_ JD, while Adam will be _, Meant To Be Yours, Dead Girl Walking (Reprise), I Am Damaged_ JD.)

 ** _Song: Freeze Your Brain, From the musical Heathers (Sung by Ryan McCarten)_**

 _ **Pairing: Sun x Blake (?)**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So. You're the guy who up and busted my friends nose?" Blake asked as she saw a familiar monkey Faunus hanging out at the local convenience store. Hanging around the slushy area.

"So you're friends with the guy who's nose I busted?" He replied with a smirk.

"That I am." She said as she grabbed a piece of licorice. "So what brings you to Vale?"

"My family. My dad works all over the country, so, me and my brother shall go wherever he goes. Well, actually not my brother anymore. Nova moved out with his wife." No Name Kid said. Blake only nodded, then she spoke, changing the subject.

"I never caught your name." Blake said as she placed a quarter on the counter paying for her licorice, and No Name Kid paid for his cherry slushy.

"I never threw it." He replied. Blake rolled her eyes. "Wukong, Sun Wukong. You?" He said as he took a drink of his slushie and they went outside.

"My names Blake Belladonna." Sun nodded at her answer.

"Pretty name for a pretty lady." Blake rolled her eyes but a small blush coated her cheeks.

"Whatever. Now tell me, Mr. Wukong. What do you think of Westerberg High so far?" Sun only scoffed.

"Well. You guys have an open door policy for assholes. And it's also my tenth high school in the last four years." Sun said as he took another drink. "My dad always keeps two suitcases packed in the living room if we have to suddenly up and move."

 **O-O**

"I also usually don't get peoples names. So consider yourself lucky Miss. Belladonna!" He said nudging her.

"Why is that?" She asked taking another bite of licorice.

"There's no point. Why would I remember names and faces if I'm just up and gone by the end of the month? But this place!" Sun turned and gestured wildly to the building. "Is all I can trust! Every time I'm about to go under with my thoughts, this baby is always here! My own oasis!" Blake smiled and nodded at what Sun was saying.

 **O-O**

"I mean. I've lived all over this country. Boston. Las Vegas. Chicago. New York. Hell. I even lived in Canada in Toronto at one point! And this place…" Sun said, a serious look on his face as he spoke. "It's always the same. I specifically love getting lost in the aisles! But my favourite thing!" Sun said, then pointed at his slushie. "Are these babies. I live for the rush that I get from 'em." Blake only nodded.

"That we can agree on." She said and he nodded in approval.

 **O-O**

"Sometimes I feel the most happy when everything numbs from brain freeze and crap. It gives me time to be away from all of my thoughts and feelings. And when it all numbs? Who needs the high from drugs and crap!" Blake laughed at his words.

"So instead of getting addicted to the numbing feeling of drugs, get numb off of Big Gulp slushies?" Blake said, cocking a black eyebrow as he amber eyes met stormy blue ones.

"EXACTLY!"

 **O-O**

"Would you care for a hit?" Sun said as he offered the drink.

"Does mom know you eat and drink all this crap?" Sun's eyes went dark for a minute and eh frowned.

"Not anymore."

 **O-O**

"When my mom was alive, we lived almost normally." Sun said with a sigh. Blake saw she had struck a cord with the boy and felt bad. "And Nova was the only other normal we had, and now its just me and pops. We are way less formal. After Nova moved out I learned many things, how to cook pasta, also learned to pay rent." Blake nodded.

"Did you learn anything else?" She questioned. He smirked.

"The world doesn't owe you a damned thing."

 **O-O**

"Now, you're probably planning your future Blake Belladonna. I'm assuming… Brown?" Sun asked. "Probably an Ivy League. Oh, and you'll also probably marry a lawyer." Sun said.

"And why do you say that?" Sun shrugged.

"You seem smart enough too. I mean. You are a Faunus and I'm assuming almost nobody knows." Blake's eyes widened.

"How did you-" He only smirked.

"Bows are pretty, but none stay up that well. And I'm also a Faunus. I can sense these things Bella." Sun said with a wink. Blake grumbled.

 **O-O**

"But you have to build some walls. 'Cause if you don't, something bad will happen, and when the sky falls, it's going to hurt." Blake said after they had been sitting outside for awhile.

"Yeah. That is true." Sun said. "But, you also don't want to miss out on things." Blake scoffed as she finished off her third piece of licorice. She had ended up buying more.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Blake asked. Sun looked at her.

"I don't know. A few things. Like, maybe, love?" Blake looked at him. "What? I'm just saying. Build too many walls and you won't feel some things."

 **O-O**

After a week or so after initially meeting, the two would end up regularly meeting up at this store. And one day, Blake showed up drained. Feeling hurt and pain within herself. It had been a rough week with the Humans Vs. Faunus movement in their town. And she was stuck between it.

"I mean, when I feel pain, I just come here, to my little ol' oasis and buy a big gulp. I freeze my brain." Blake nodded at what Sun was saying.

"Can I take a drink of that?" Sun nodded, handing her the slushie. Blue raspberry this time.

"Now shut your eyes tight, until you vanish. Let nothing remain in your mind. And take in enough to shatter your skull." Sun smirked and slung an arm over Blake. "Fight pain with more pain."

 **O-O**

"And forget who you are, unburden those problems that attack your mind, for example; I'll forget in six weeks I'll be back on the road." Sun said with a sour look on his face.

 **O-O**

"And when the voice in your head, says you should just end it, that you're better off dead, don't open a single fleck of skin. Just... Freeze your brain." Blake nodded.

 **O-O**

"Try it." Sun said as he held out the drink. Blake sighed and grabbed the cup. She took a breath, and then took a long drink from the cup. And she kept going until a searing pain shot through her skull. Causing her too almost drop the cup she was holding and Sun launched to grab her, catching the Big Gulp with his tail.

"Ah FUCK!" Blake yelled, her bow shifted off her head and her ears flattened.

"You okay?!" Sun said, a worried tone in his voice.

"Mhm." Was all she said as she nodded. Then she laughed. "That... Is definitely one way to keep the pain away." Sun only nodded.

"Yeah. Better than the alternatives." Sun replied and they both laughed a bit.


	26. Dead Girl Walking (BlackSun)

_**WARNING! THE AWKWARD ASEXUAL ATTEMPTS A SORT OF SEX SCENE! WARNING!**_

Well. I kept on forgetting to upload the finished ones. So y'all are gonna get the rest of the Heather's: The Musical songs I wrote today within an hour.

 ** _Song: Dead Girl Walking, From the musical Heathers (Sung by Ryan McCarten & Barrett Wilbert Weed)_**

 _ **Pairing: Sun x Blake**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Blake didn't know what to think. Weiss knew she was a Faunus now. Sure Blake had always hung around them, and when she had met them she made sure to keep the secret from them. But they had found out that she was a Faunus. All because she saved another student named Velvet from being harassed for having bunny ears. This led to a boy pulling at Velvets ears, and then when Blake stepped in. She had her bow pulled off and they found out her secret. And now. Here she was. Walking around a little tipsy, wondering how she'll spend the rest of her life. Which will end in 30 hours.

 **O-O**

"I mean." Blake started. Talking to herself in the dead of night. "I don't have to stay and just... Die. I can change my name!" She said to herself. "I have always liked the name Raven... And then I can move to Seattle." Blake's ears then flattened. Her bow was gone. She was revealing herself to the world. "Wait." Blake said. Looking up and peering into the window of an old building. And there he was. Sun Wukong. With no shirt on. Standing in front of a window. "But here's am option that I like." Blake said with a smirk. "Sex is also a good option. Yeah. I like that option." She then stumbled clumsily over closer to the house.

 **O-O**

Blake wanted. No. Needed it. And she wanted it. Hard. So she managed to pull herself up onto the fence, lean over and since the window wasn't opening, she just snapped the lock off. She then landed in the room with little noise. And she smirked when she saw Sun. He immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw the raven haired beauty standing in front of his window.

 **O-O**

"Um. Blake? What're you doing in my room?" Sun said as his face started to turn red. Her normally tucked in white blouse with the tight black vest, that matched her tight skirt, had all been thrown askew. Her shirt was also undone enough that he could see her bra almost.

"Sorry Sun. But I had to wake you. You see, I've decided something..." She trailed off. Confidence starting to take over. "That I'm gonna ride you 'til I break you. Cause Weiss is gonna come for me. And your my last meal before all that." Sun was shocked that's for sure when he saw the lust that was glazed over golden eyes. "Now close that gaping mouth of yours. And lose those." Blake said pointy at his boxers as she walked closer towards him. "C'mon Sun... Tonight I'm yours. Kiss this Dead Girl Walking!" Blake said as she got closer. Trailing a finger down his toned chest. "Get on all fours. Kiss this Dead Girl Walking." She said while stifling a moan that came from Sun kissing her upper thighs. "C'mon you know the drill. I'm hot, pissed and on the pill and I want this so bad." She said with a pant as Sun had managed to slip her panties off and was kissing her outer folds.

 **O-O**

"Listen. You know, it's cause you're beautiful. You think you're numb inside. But I don't agree. Yes. This world will always be unfair. But keep it locked out there. In here," Sun said as he gestured to his room as him and Blake laid half naked on his bed, her sitting in his lap. Her dripping sex close to his own hardness. "It's beautiful. So let's make it beautiful. Yeah?" He finished.

"Works for me!" She said as she leaned back down to kiss him.

 **O-O**

"C'mon Sun. Let's go." Blake said grabbing his shoulders and holding him close to her.

"Wait. How'd you find my place?" Sun said when she pulled away to kiss his neck.

"Let's break the bed! C'mon. I know you can rock this Dead Girl Walking." She said as they were starting to kiss more eagerly.

"I think we tore my mattress!" Sun said as he pulled away. Leaning against his headboard.

"I'm telling you this right now. You won't be getting much sleep tonight. So chug that pop. And get yourself on a sugar high." Blake said as she settled herself on his hips, still only inches away from his member. "Now get your ass in gear. And make this whole town disappear!" Sun nodded as he rested his hands on Blake's hips and brought her closer to him. And he reached under her skirt to push her underwear aside.

"Okay. Can do Bella." Sun said as he leaned forward and started to kiss her once more.

 **O-O**

"Touch me there." Blake said as Sun's hands rubbed over a particularly sensitive spot.

"Oh? Is that a good spot?" Sun said as he teased her more and she nodded.

"No more talking. Love this dead girl walking!" Blake said as she lifted herself over him and then slowly connected their bodies.

Soon no words were spoken and the room was only filled with breathless moans as they kept meeting again and again. And once they reached their max, the two slowly came apart, and Blake laid down beside him, and he gladly wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his body. And slowly, the two fell asleep in his bed.


	27. Yo Girl (One Sided TauruDonna)

_**WARNING! MENTIONS OF ATTEMPTED MURDER! WARNING!**_

 ** _Song: Dead Girl Walking, From the musical Heathers (Sung by_** ** _Jessica Keenan Wynn,_**  
 ** _Jon Eidson & Evan Todd)_**

 _ **Pairing: One Sided TauruDonna**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Scarlet? Where's Sun?" Blake said as she walked over to the scarlet haired boy. He nodded.

"Yeah. He's in the hospital. He was hanging out at the bridge last night and he got shoved off! Can you believe it?!" Blake's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god. Please tell me he's okay. Please!" Blake said as she grabbed onto Scarlet's coat.

"Just some broken bones. He'll be fine. He'll be back for the pep rally if you feel any better." Blake nodded.

"Yes. Thanks Scarlet." The boy nodded as Blake ran out of the school. Running towards the hospital.

"Sun I am so sorry. If I had just went with Adam... You wouldn't be here right now... Oh thank god you're still alive... Along with Weiss, Neptune, and... And well you..." Blake sniffed a little as she grabbed onto his hand and held it. But then a nurse came in and ushered her out. Sun's dad behind the nurse.

 **O-O**

"Blake! There you are! I've ben worried sick!" Blake looked behind her as she unlocked her door.

"Yang? Ruby?" Blake looked at the two sisters as she stepped into her house. Ushering the sisters into the house with her.

"Where have you been? You just disappeared from school. And then Adam came to us... He told us everything. And he showed us this?" Yang said. Her lilac eyes saddened as she held up a copy of Moby Dick and then twirled a piece of blonde hair around her fingers.

"What do you mean by 'everything'?" Blake asked. Eyes widened. Were they talking about what she thought they meant? Did they mean how Adam wanted to cleanse the school of the "Schnee's" as he put it. All the little followers of Weiss. And he wanted her help. And almost got it when Sun and Blake had gone over to Weiss' the next day to talk to her. The three had walked into the house and were told to make a hangover cure for the white haired girl. Adam had given Blake a cup of drain cleaner instead of the actual cure. And Blake hadn't even noticed until Sun took it from her and sniffed it, then dumped it down the drain.

 _"Are you TRYING to kill her?!" Sun had said. Eyes wide as he dumped the no rust build up cleaner down the drain. "C'mon man!" Sun then set the cup in the dishwasher then grabbed the actual cure and handed it to Blake._

"You're depression, and... Thoughts of suicide..." Ruby said. Her silver eyes down casted. And she was also running her hands through her black and red hair.

"You know you can talk to us, right Blake? I've been through this too. I mean, it feels like you'll die from your problems. But I promise you won't." Yang said. Blake's cat ears flattened against her raven head.

"You don't know what my world looks like." Was all she said. When Yang and Ruby only pierced their lips. She said goodbyes to them and they left. But after she had locked her doors. She heard someone else climbing the steps in her backyard. She then ran and double checked the doors then ran to her room. Frantically looking for a place to hide.

 **O-O**

Blake was looking around her room in desperation as she heard her windows lock being turned and picked at. She didn't know what to do. She was running on fumes right now. Was this all even real? Was she just tripping on something? What was she supposed to do? She was done for. Until, she saw her walk in closet, she then ran in and slammed the door shut and sat against it. She then heard her window open.

"Knock, knock! Sorry to come in through the window, absolutely dreadful etiquette, I know!" Blake hissed through the door.

"Get out of my house!"


	28. Meant To Be Yours (One Sided TauruDonna)

_**WARNING! MENTIONS OF ATTEMPTED MASS MURDER AND SUICIDE! WARNING!**_

 ** _Song: Meant To Be Yours, From the musical Heathers (Sung by Ryan McCarten_** ** _)_**

 _ **Pairing: One Sided TauruDonna**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"All is forgiven darling! Come out and get ready, cause we're going to the pep rally tonight!" Adam said as he landed on the floor of her room. "You know, you really chucked me out like trash when that... Monkey boy came into our school. And for that, I should've killed you too. But!" He said suddenly. And Blake could only imagine the smirk on his face. "Then I thought 'What if our school went away instead?'!" Blake flinched as she heard something crash on the floor. "Those assholes... Those... Schnee's... They're the key to all of this! They were the ones keeping you away from me! They blinded you, messed up your mind... But I can set you free my darling!" He looked around the room more. His eyes scanning the room for a way to open the closet.

"So what?!" Blake yelled. Her voice slightly breaking. As he had made his way over to the door and banged on it.

"Well, you left me and I fell apart my love! So I punched the wall, and I cried like a fucking child. But then, I found out you changed me! You opened my heart, and set all that truthful shit inside, you let it out!" He said with a sinister smile.

 **O-O**

"So! I took what my good old mom taught me before she died, and I built a bomb! Tonight, our school is gone! Let's make sure that no one is left to see their senior prom!" Adam said as dug around his jacket. "I love you Blake. So fucking much. I was meant to be yours, and you were meant to be mine! We were meant to be! C'mon darling! Don't give up on me now!" Blake growled once more. How could he speak of love and being meant to be when he didn't even know the meaning of the fucking word.

"You're insane!" She yelled through the door.

"So you think! But with these bombs, when the gym explodes, with all those mother fuckers in the room, in the rubble of that damned place, we'll plant this here note!" He said as he held up a piece of paper. "Those imbeciles thought they were signing a petition, but in reality, it was their own suicide note. And I got everyone's signature. Except for those fucking Schnee's and monkey boys. So I had to forge them." Adam hissed. But then he started to read off the note.

 **O-O**

"We," Adam outstretched his arms to the side. "The student's of Beacon High, will die. Our burnt bodies may finally get through, to you your society churns out slaves and blanks. Not thanks. Signed the students of Beacon High. Good bye."

 **O-O**

"C'mon Blake! Bring some marshmallows! We'll make s'mores and cuddle as smoke pours out the door and the fire roars!" Adam sat on the other side of the closet. "We were meant to be one. I can't make it alone. Help me to finish what we begun." Adam then turned so his head was resting on the odor and he hit the door. "You carved open my heart. You can't just leave me to bleed!" Blake snarled.  
"Fucking watch me Adam!"

 **O-O**

"BLAKE!" Adam hit the door almost full force. And Blake started to get nervous, until she saw an old bedsheet and an empty spot on her rack on the other side off the room as an idea struck her. She saw the stool that she kept in her closet and moved it against the door, as if she was still sitting against it. "Open the... The door please, can we not fight anymore? Sure, you're scared, I've been there. But I can help you. I can set you free." When the door didn't open and he couldn't hear anything. Adam's eyes darkened and he growled. "Blake. Don't make me come in there." When nothing else happened he started to get annoyed. "I'm going to count to three. And you better open this fucking door!" When she still didn't say anything, he started to count to three. "One." Still nothing. "Two." Fucking screw it. "Fuck it!" Adam kicked open the door and stumbled in, then looked around. His eyes widening in shock.

 **O-O**

"Oh my god... No... Blake!" Adam fell to his knees in front of her. She was dangling from a rack. The bedsheet tied in a noose around her neck. "Please... Don't leave me alone... You were the only person in this fucking hell hole I could trust... I can't do this alone..." Adam sniffed but then stood up. "Still. I will if I must!" He then went to touch her cheek.

"Blake!" Adam turned to the door.

"We brought you some food!" Fuck. It was that blonde bimbo and her sister. He quickly looked at Blake once more than ran for the window.

"Blake?" He jumped out just as he heard them open the bedroom door than walk over

to the closet. He bolted down the street towards the school.

What Adam missed though was Blake calming the screams coming from the sisters as she untied the bedsheet.

"Look. See? I'm fine." She threw the sheet to the ground. "I'll explain this all later. But stay here. Don't go to the school!" Blake said as she ran out, leaving the two sisters to look at each other in confusion as she ran down the street, a croquet mallet in her hands.


	29. Dead Girl Walking(Reprise)(OS AxB)

_**WARNING! ATTEMPTED MASS MURDER AND HARM TO CHARACTERS! WARNING!**_

 ** _Song: Dead Girl Walking (Reprise), From the musical Heathers (Sung by Barrett Wilbert Weed & Ryan McCarten_** ** _)_**

 _ **Pairing: One Sided TauruDonna**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

All Blake had wanted when she became 'friends' with Adam was someone strong to protect her. But she had let his anger infect and fester inside her. But no one a that school deserved to die. Not Weiss. Not Neptune. And certainly not Sun. The only people that deserved to die.

"Is me and the monster I created." Blake snarled to herself. "Heads up Adam, I'm a Dead Girl Walking." She said as she used the name that she had used with Sun for herself.

 **O-O**

Blake could hear the cheerleaders, which usually includes Yang, but she had made her and Ruby stay at her house so they wouldn't get hurt. She could hear Weiss chanting the school chant. She then heard the bell.

"That's the final bell you'll ever hear Adam." She held the mallet tighter. "One more dance then farewell. Cheek to cheek in hell with a Dead Girl Walking."

 **O-O**

"Blake? Adam told me you just... Committed..." Mr. Ozpin had grabbed Blake, but then she had trailed off while she was speaking.

"Well he's wrong about a lot of things Mr. Ozpin." Blake replied as she looked around the room. He was about to say something else but Blake cut her off. "Hey, Mr. Ozpin, what's under the gym."

"The boiler room." Blake nodded then walked off. "Wait! Mrs. Belladonna! What's going on?!" Mr. Ozpin called after her with a worried look.

"Got no time to talk sir!" She called after as she started to walk quicker. "I'm a Dead Girl Walking..." She muttered to herself. She could still hear the cheerleaders. Asking what sounds they heard and how they'll put the other schools in the ground. Blake scoffed to herself. "How ironic..."

 **O-O**

"Step away from the bomb Adam." Blake said as she stepped into the boiler room. He only laughed.

"I knew that loose was too noose." He laughed to himself. "I mean noose was too loose. God what a tongue twister."

"Step. Away. From. The. Bomb." Blake said with more threat in her voice.

"This thing? It's not a bomb my darling." Adam said pointing at the 'bomb'. "This is to trigger the thermals in the gym. _Those_ , are bombs." Adam stood up to look into Blake's eyes. "People are gonna see the ashes of this hellhole and think, 'here's a school that self destructed, not because we didn't care, but because the school did represent us as a whole'." Adam smirked then held his arms outstretched to the sides. "The only place that Schnee's and Taurus' can get along is in heaven!"

"I wish your mom had been stronger Adam. And that she stayed around longer. God I wish the world was good and that people understood the Faunus. I wish I'd been able to convince you life wasn't war." Blake stepped closer to him. But he just pulled his gun out and held it towards her. "I wish you'd come with me!" Her voice broke.

"I WISH I HAD MORE TNT DARLING, BUT WE ALL DON'T GET WHAT WE WANT DO WE?!" Blake snarled and hit his hand with the croquet mallet, causing him to drop the gun and the two dived for it.

 **O-O**

 _"Hey yo Beacon High! Tell me what's that sound?!"_ Blake and Adam were grunting as they were wrestling the gun from one another. _"Here comes Beacon High, coming to put you in the ground! Go, go, Beacon High! Give a great big yell! Beacon High will knock you out and send you straight to hell!"_ Just as they said hell, a gunshot rung through out the boiler room. Blake squeezed her eyes. She was expecting the blistering pain from the wound. But when nothing came, she noticed Adam stumbling back. Bringing his hand up from a gunshot wound.  
"Well." He coughed as he showed her his bloodied hand. "Would you look at that." He then fell backwards and Blake grabbed the bomb, then bolted out of the school towards the football field.


	30. I Am Damaged (AxB and SxB)

_**WARNING! DEATH BY SUICIDE WARNING!**_

 **GUYS.** CHAPTER THIRTY. OH WOW. SORRY ABOUT THE SPAM BY THE BY. ANYWAYS. HERE'S THE LAST OF THE HEATHERS SAGA. ENJOY

 ** _Song: I Am Damaged, From the musical Heathers (Sung by Barrett Wilbert Weed & Ryan McCarten_** ** _)_**

 _ **Pairing: One Sided TauruDonna & BlakSun at the end**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Adam could only chuckle as he pulled the bomb out of Blake's pale hands. Coughing a bit of blood as he did so.

"I'm damaged goods Blake." He chuckled darkly as he managed to pry her hands off of the ticking bomb. "But you?" His dark eyes softened as he matched her amber gaze, which was clouded by tears. "You can be fixed, my love." Even though there had never been a romantic connection established between the two, he loved her. Though she didn't feel the same.

"Adam. You don't have to do this! We can get rid of the bomb! And both go back inside with everyone else!" Blake said as her black cat ears laid flat against her head. But the bull horned boy only shook his head. His red and black hair now falling in his face, no longer slicked back.

 **O-O**

"That's not happening Blake. Now, stay here. And make this place better for everyone. You beat me. You win. I was wrong. Now make this a better place! Where Human's and Faunus can get along. People like the Schnee's can learn from this." He smiled weakly as he coughed again and pushed a lock of raven hair out of Blake's face and rested a hand against her cheek.

 **O-O**

He then pushed her away from himself. Remembering the ticking bomb he held to his chest.

"Now, stand back." He watched as she shuffled away. But only by a few inches. "Little further Blake. I don't know what this thing will do exactly." Blake had started to cry silent tears and stood far away from him..

 **O-O**

"I hope you miss me Blake. You know, I always loved you?" He said with a chuckle. "I know I didn't tell you in the... Best way..." He laughed again "I even worshipped you as a Goddess. Always knew the right things to say, and they always came fro the mouth that I thought I'd be able to kiss. But then that Monkey boy came along, and he got my Dead Girl Walking instead!" He coughed. And Blake noticed some blood drip down his chin.

 **O-O**

"If you couldn't tell, I'd trade my life for yours." Adam said as he gestured at the bomb in his hands.

"Adam. Oh my god" Blake said. Wanting to step closer but she knew she couldn't.

"And when I disappear..." No. Why was he talking like this?!

"Wait. Hold on a minute!" Blake said as she tried to reach out to him. To try and stop him.

"Clean up the mess I leave here. Okay?" He said with a cough. But he knew he wouldn't leave a mess. At least with his own body. Everything he was would be blown to microscopic pieces.

"Adam. No. Not this way!" Blake cried out as he smiled weakly at her.

 **O-O**

"Our love is God Blake..." He muttered. But then just kept repeating it. Over and over again... And when she heard the final ticks of the bomb. She replied.

 **O-O**

"Say hi to God." Was all she said as she squeezed her eyes shut at the explosion that went off in front of her. Burnt flesh intoxicated the air, and dirt fell around her. Coating her face.

 **O-O**

"Blake! Oh my God! Where have you been?!" Sun asked as he made his way over to her on his crutches. "People were saying you... That you killed yourself." He whispered out and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"You look like hell." Was all Weiss said. Blake only smirked as she leaned into Sun's hug.

 **"I just got back."**


End file.
